


Owl We Need

by Kahloso



Series: Owl We Need [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Puns, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Owls, Pole Dancing, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, There's just alot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahloso/pseuds/Kahloso
Summary: An owl-haired PT comes to a new city in hopes of advancing his life and career, but finds himself getting in a love shape he didn't know existed. Filled with angst, smut, and small dabs of fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life's a Zoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224266) by [queenbree17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17). 



> This is going to be a long running fic inspired by one that a friend showed me, but it will go in very different directions with as few mirror points as I can manage. It will start slow, but as you can see in the tags, there will be plenty to come. Hope you enjoy it. Read on!

“Hey pal, we’ve got this. You’ve been running circles around us since we pulled up at your old place! How are we supposed to get paid if you unload most of the truck too, huh?”

Bokuto couldn’t help but laugh, scratching at the back of his head. The moving guy was right after all; he’d been so excited to move out that the movers ended up watching him work more than the other way around. Then again, he was always excitable. When the mover suggested he go explore the town while they put everything together -- like they’d been paid extra to do, Bokuto decided that it would be a good idea.

Since his car would be in the way otherwise, Bokuto decided to drive out a ways until he could find something in his new city that would interest him. He didn’t expect to find something so soon, but within minutes he had stumbled upon an art festival that had completely consumed a large park a few blocks away from his new home: Stages were set up for plays and auctions, booths scattered everywhere for smaller paintings and trinkets, and Bokuto swore he saw a face painting booth somewhere in the middle. No one was too old for face painting. Bokuto practically ramped a curb trying to park so that he could make his way over to the festivities. Once he was close enough to actually see some of the art and designs being done he realized something wonderful: this festival had a theme, and that theme was animals.

_Wait a minute…If there’s an animal theme-_ Bokuto’s gears began to turn and his eyes lit with excitement.

“There’s gotta be owls!”

Bokuto practically took off into a sprint in search of his soon-to-be prize, determined to find some owl-based work to decorate his new home. They were his favorite animal in any shape or color, and even inspired the way he gelled his hair. The one place Bokuto forgot to pay attention to in his desperate search, was directly in front of him.

“Whoa-ho-ho!” he yelled, barely stopping in his tracks before running right through an artist’s easel, only able to toss himself into the adjacent chair to keep from causing a horrible mess.

“That was close, huh?”, Bokuto asked mostly to himself before realizing someone he couldn’t see was laughing behind their canvas.

“Yeah, you could say that”, the man said behind chuckles. Bokuto couldn’t help but notice how smooth his voice was, which made him blush a little. Although, he quickly found a reason to regain his composure.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto perked up happily. “Are you doing commissions over here?!”

“Yes, I’m one of the freelancers posted up. Pricing works a lot like tattoos. Size and color make it worth more, understand?”

“Price is no issue! I only have one question—can you paint owls?” Bokuto was starting to find it weird having to talk through a canvas. He was only used to being able to look someone in the eyes. But he could hear him starting to work as soon as his request was heard.

“Today must be your lucky day, owls are actually my specialty”, the artist responded with a chuckle. “With how excited you are I can guess you like them as much as I do.”

Bokuto couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear, today really was his lucky day. He couldn’t wait to see his new decoration. But he was also starting to get really curious about the artist behind the canvas. It was making him antsy, especially with the effect his voice was having on Bokuto: How easily it both excited and soothed him at the same time had him distracted until he realized the finished painting had been turned toward him.

“Oh wow! This is really good! Ohoho and a horned owl at that! How did you know I--“

 Bokuto’s words caught in his throat when he looked up and realized another piece of art was in his view – the artist himself was beautiful. Bokuto couldn’t help but take him in, mostly stuck on his eyes,

“—liked those?”

“Well, your hair kind of gave it away. If you noticed, I even did the eyes like yours. Your fascination with them seems natural if you think about it. Would you like me to put your name in the painting?”

It took Bokuto a minute to realize he was being spoken to. Ironically enough, he was realizing how owl-like this man was. Between his eyes and the way he sat perched in his seat, Bokuto couldn’t help but sink into a new fascination.

“Um, sure. My name is Bokuto.”, he stammered.

“Well that only proves my point, now doesn’t it?” The artist laughed as he painted Bokuto’s name over the owl’s head, solidifying that it was really of him. Bokuto watched as he moved to the bottom corner and marked his signature giving away his name.

“So your name is…Akaashi Keiji?”

“Well, I’ve never heard it said quite like that,” Akaashi said with a smile while extending his hand to Bokuto. “But yes, my name is Akaashi. It’s nice to meet you.”

Bokuto blushed but quickly took to shake the man’s hand. “I-It’s nice to meet you too,” which was an understatement. Bokuto found it harder and harder to focus with every second he spent watching this beautiful owl in front of him. As if he could sense this, Akaashi cocked his head showing his curiosity.

“Well, Bokuto, since you are the only patron I’ve had for a few hours I think it’s safe to say I can wrap up here. How about I guide you around the park to some vendors who can get you more owls?”

Bokuto knew by the way Akaashi said “guide” that he could tell Bokuto had never been to this festival or this park before. Maybe he could use that to his advantage in trying to get closer to him.

“Ha! Is it that obvious I’m new around here?” Bokuto said with a relieved smile. He really hated having to go through the “new kid” process, and this would be easier if he could make a friend right off the bat. Not that he wouldn’t want more from this pretty owl in the future.

“You’re pretty easy to read,” Akaashi replied as he packed up his things before pointing to exclusive parking area Bokuto hadn’t seen, “Now, I could really use your help getting these back to my car. After that I’ll take you through the stands. How’s that sound?”

Bokuto made Akaashi’s eyes go wide by throwing the largest crate onto his shoulder with ease, “I’m glad to help! Let’s get moving so we can hurry back!”

Before Akaashi could comment to be careful, Bokuto had already grabbed the heaviest bag of art supplies in his free hand and taken off to Akaashi’s car – whichever one it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter is really world build-y and exposition filled. I'll admit I got a little carried away, haha. Enjoy!

After trying to keep up with Bokuto for what Akaashi felt was days, Bokuto had finally run out of stalls to order from and the sun was starting to set. He had purchased enough owl paraphernalia to make sure his new apartment would be evenly covered in it. Now it was time to go home, and finish putting his place together.

“Thanks for helping me get all of this Akaashi! I would have gotten lost really fast without you here,” Bokuto said with the huge, goofy smile Akaashi had already grown accustomed to.

“It was no problem Bokuto, really.” Akaashi was just happy to finally stop moving, no one he knew was as lively as this guy so he never had an outing tire him out like this.  “I didn’t mind helping you.”

“Well, since you put it like that— “

Akaashi tried not to sigh knowing he wasn’t physically ready to do anything else today. Bokuto, sensing this, decided to drag this out a little further than just one day. He had to keep this pretty owl around if he was going to get any closer to him, after all.

“--I was thinking, maybe since you were so much help today, we could keep in touch? Maybe hang out sometime so you can guide me around the city until I learn it well enough?”

 Akaashi took a long pause. Bokuto could see him thinking, and after a minute or so, cleared his throat to get Akaashi’s attention just in case he had zoned out. Bokuto knew about that a little too well.

“You know what,” Akaashi finally responded, “why not. Let me see your phone.”

Bokuto scrambled to get his phone out a little too eagerly, but was too excited to care. This was going way better than what he was used to. While Akaashi was plugging in his number and sending himself a text, Bokuto decided to test his luck.

“And if you aren’t busy in the morning, you could stop by while I am unpacking? I could use the company more than the help.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, “But you just met me? You’d invite me over just that fast?”

Bokuto shrugged, “Anyone willing to chase me around for longer than an hour, especially five, has to be a friend. Right?”

Akaashi couldn’t help but cock his head at that logic. “Alright. What time?”

Bokuto nearly jumped out of his shoes. This wasn’t normal. How could he be three for three with this beautiful creature that he’d only just met today?  He felt an excitement he normally only experienced whilst training.  

“I should be up and moving any time around 10 o’clock,” he said, trying to contain himself. “Will that be good for you?”

 Akaashi nodded, “10 works. I’ll see you then, Bokuto.”

Bokuto waved as Akaashi left, waiting until he was out of sight to look at his phone. He honestly could not believe his luck. On just his first day in town he had gotten to stock up on new and gorgeous owl stuff, see the prettiest guy he’s ever met, and get the number of said beauty in one go. And the experience wouldn’t stop here. Bokuto got to have him over the next day, and he couldn’t wait.

Packing everything into the trunk before getting in the car, Bokuto got settled while continuing to ogle the new number in his phone.

_God I hope he’s single._

* * *

 

Bokuto pulled up to his apartment just as his car began to sputter. He turned off the ignition and quickly got out to pop the hood.

_What is it this time? I just had it fixed!_

Bokuto drove a 1970 Chevrolet Nova that his dad passed down to him when he was legally of age to drive. He’d kept the fossil car alive for as long as he could manage it but it was starting to give up on him more and more frequently. He sighed, dreading the day he would have to let this car go – and the day he’d have to start paying for a new one. This car had already been paid for in full by the time it had reached Bokuto, and he was lucky to only have to pay for the tag renewals. Now, he wasn’t sure how long it would last. This was something to worry about another time, he still had to relieve the movers inside.

After closing the hood and gathering his things from the trunk, he made his way up to the cracked door and nudged it open to find the movers carrying the last of his bedroom furniture upstairs, having already put all of the downstairs areas together.

“Evening boys” Bokuto said cheerfully, “Hope you guys aren’t here later than you’re supposed to be, I know I brought a lot with me.”

“It’s not a problem boss,” said the taller mover who decided to wait on the bottom floor, due to the hard time he would have moving the longer furniture upstairs. “Main reason we’re still here is that training equipment you got in the next room, took forever. You some kind of pro athlete or something?”

Bokuto couldn’t help but smile, missing his days as part of a sports team. “No, I’m not an athlete anymore. That room and the equipment is for my clientele. See, I’m a physical trainer-slash-therapist.”

“Ohhh, now that makes sense. Kenji guessed you were some kind of body builder or something. But I said nah, not with that stuff for the backyard.”

“KANJI!” a voice called from upstairs, “If you’re going to stay downstairs get that volleyball rig organized for Mr. Koutorou, it’s already getting close to eight o’clock and we need to be getting out of here!”

“Alright, alright Kenji! I’ll get on it,” he replied, moving to make some order out of the mess of boxes sitting near the sliding door.

Bokuto put his things away in a corner that wouldn’t be disturbed as he listened to the crew, learning their names for what must have been the third time by now. His memory wasn’t all that great when it came to names.

“I’ve got to ask about this volleyball stuff. If you’re not still playing, why all the gear?”

Bokuto grinned. “I never said I didn’t play at all. I still play in my free time, but the equipment for the back yard is also for my clients. It’s part of the routine I use.”

“You keep mentioning clients, but aren’t you new in town?”

“Kanji,” Kousoke, the shortest of the movers, called as he bounded down the steps, “stop pestering the man about his affairs and finish with those boxes. We’re just waiting on you now.”

Bokuto laughed, waving off the professional atmosphere “It’s fine with me, I don’t mind talking about it. That’s actually a problem I was going to address tomorrow, I need new clients now that I’m here.”

“Maybe our boss can help with that,” Kenji announced as he reached the bottom of the stairs, “the owner of our business has been in town for ages, I’m sure he’d help you spread the word and get some business for your…What was it again?”

“Pulmonary physical therapy”, Bokuto answered.

“Yeah, that. Here, have one of his business cards. We’ll let him know about you, but it wouldn’t hurt to give him a call.”

Bokuto thanked the men for their help and bid them all goodnight once Kanji finished his piddling, waving them off as they loaded up in their truck and left. Coming back inside Bokuto took the opportunity to look at the business card he had been given.

_Hmmm…Aone Takanobu. That name feels familiar._

A yawn took Bokuto by surprise and reminded him how long of a day it had been. He was exhausted, and it was time to break in the new mattress. If nothing else, sleeping earlier would ensure he would wake up on time to see Akaashi in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to confirm, yes, those are the Date Tech boys :) Hopefully this wasn't too uneventful for you guys, I promise there will be a lil' sum' sum' next chapter. Leave me comments and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLAM! Get hit with that midnight release! That lil sum sum comes in the form of our longest chapter, enjoy!

Akaashi honestly hadn’t expected to meet anyone yesterday, let alone from a commission. Patrons came few and far between, both online and at the events around town, despite the quality of work Akaashi had always been told he did. He couldn’t regret going into the arts if he tried, but outside of school it wasn’t exactly getting him anywhere fast—and it had been a few years since he graduated.

And now, he had a guy willing to befriend him after a few of hours of nothing more than following him around. Akaashi had normally taken weeks, maybe a few months to make a good enough friend out of someone to go to each other’s houses and hang out regularly. Then again, he didn’t have any friends to speak of at the moment, so that wasn’t much of an excuse to use now.

So, here he was, brushing his teeth in the downstairs bathroom of his home, getting ready to go to what was nearly a total stranger’s house at 9:30 in the morning. Bokuto had seemed nice enough though, and Akaashi was willing to do almost anything that wasn’t sitting at the festival for nothing… _again_.

“I should probably call before leaving, just to be safe,” he thought aloud.

* * *

Bokuto awoke to the obnoxiously loud ringtone he had set on his new phone, assigned to new contacts. As much he loved _Born to Be Wild_ , he was much too groggy to handle the way it banged in his ears at the moment.

With his face still buried in his pillow, Bokuto slapped at his nightstand blindly to retrieve his phone, grabbing it and answering just before it stopped ringing.

“Hnn. Hello?”

“Bokuto? It’s Akaashi. I’m on my way over now.”

Bokuto nearly flipped off of his bed as he scrambled to get out of it, snatching his analog clock off of the adjacent dresser and realizing what time it was.

 _Shit! How did I oversleep?!_ “Yeah! Okay! Say, Akaashi, how long do you think that it will take you to get here?” Bokuto said hopefully, trying his best to hide the urgency of his inquiry.

“About fifteen minutes. You did say ten o’clock didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I did, don’t worry you’re on time!” _At least one of us is,_ thought Bokuto as he barely managed to avoid tripping while running into his bathroom. “I’ll have the door open when you get here, okay?” Bailing out of his clothes was a lot harder to do on the phone than he guessed it would be.

“Alright. See you in a few.”

Bokuto was in the shower the second after Akaashi hung up. Speed showers were nothing new to him, but this one came with a bit of…difficulty.

Bokuto often struggled with what people know as “morning wood”. Most guys, despite some discomfort, would manage this issue without too much of a problem. Those men, however, didn’t have the two blessings/curses that Bokuto did. Firstly, Bokuto was extremely sensitive, meaning he got easily distracted during morning showers, and well, any part of the day where he had nothing to focus on but how firmly his left pants leg was fitting. Secondly, to be blunt, Bokuto was _seriously_ packing—making his cock hard to miss when one is scrubbing away as fast as they can manage because they now had roughly _nine minutes_ before a hot guy showed up at their door. On any other morning Bokuto could take care of himself and not worry about it, but this morning was obviously not going to allow that.

After turning off the water and trying to get as dry as possible, Bokuto went back into the bedroom and realized he had another layer to his problem: none of his clothes were unpacked except for a few shirts, gym shorts and sweat pants. This left Bokuto with a dilemma he didn’t have time to ponder.

“Fuck,” he mumbled while checking the clock again, “I can wear those thin shorts for comfort, and deal with the easy to see print, or wear those thick sweats to avoid showing a print but be miserable because of the constant rubbing...”

Then, the doorbell rang.

* * *

Akaashi had been made to wait for a minute or two, leading him to ring the doorbell a second time just before Bokuto brought the door open in a manner that caught Akaashi off-guard in more ways than one. Bokuto was shirtless and in sweats that sagged a little low on his hips, hair still damp from the shower he had just taken. Feeling like the best he could do was live on a prayer, the horned owl grinned as wide as he could and welcomed his guest in.

“Come on in Akaashi, I’ve cleared most of the boxes out of the way for you to get comfortable!”

Akaashi eyed Bokuto curiously, but nodded and made his way in. He hadn’t missed how well-defined Bokuto’s still slightly shimmering body was, causing him to ogle Bokuto from the couch while his view went on the move tearing open boxes.

Bokuto thought he was off to a rough start, but decided that since he already had Akaashi inside and he hadn’t complained yet, it couldn’t have been _too rough_ of a start. What he really had to worry about was keeping his eyes off of Akaashi—

“Hey Bokuto, are you sure you wouldn’t like some help? You’ve got these boxes packed to the brim.”

When Bokuto turned around he saw that Akaashi had taken it upon himself to follow his lead in opening boxes to get them ready to unpack. Akaashi had _also_ decided to bend over the boxes in front of him in a way that made Bokuto severely regret choosing his sweats.

 _Where do you even find shorts that fit like that?_ The best Bokuto could do was hide a grunt and find something else to focus on.

“You know what Akaashi, I have an idea! You know art and what looks good, how about you set up the owls from the festival yesterday and I’ll work around you?” he plead.

“That’ll work faster, I’m sure. Where can I start?”

While making sure to keep his back to Akaashi, Bokuto pointed to the kitchen door that was across from him. Sending Akaashi into a different room would surely buy him some time to gain his composure. As he listened to Akaashi move around in the kitchen and shift boxes, Bokuto hurriedly moved boxes toward his office area, just to put some distance in-between them before shoving his hand down his sweats and starting to stroke himself absentmindedly.

This was _not_ the direction Bokuto wanted this morning to go in. He was supposed to greet his guest at the door with breakfast, meaningful conversation, and a shirt on. Waking up late with morning wood and getting turned on every second he spent not focusing on Akaashi’s eyes was nowhere near the plan, but it was the hand Bokuto was dealt. Now he had to take care of it before his condition became any more strenuous. This was a situation Bokuto would have to handle carefully. He quickly moved to get the rest of his office labeled boxes into that room—which just so happened to be the furthest back into the apartment. Then he went back up to the front to call to Akaashi:

“Akaashi! I’m gonna be in the office for a minute getting the cabinets and desk filled, feel free to play some music or something so it doesn’t get too quiet up here,” he said as sincerely as possible.

Akaashi looked unconvinced at first, but came around after considering how fast Bokuto had been working since he had gotten there. “Sure Bokuto, go ahead. I brought my headphones.”

Bokuto gave a nod and a smile before disappearing back around the corner and returning to the office, shutting the door and dropping into the revolving chair.

 _I’ve got to make this fast_ , he thought to himself, _but the idea of getting caught_ …He couldn’t help but shiver. His grip on his cock got tighter as he freed it from his sweats and started to work it over in his hand.

Of course Bokuto felt bad for splitting off from Akaashi so soon after he got there, and started to acknowledge how bad of a host he appeared to be. Although, this only lasted the few seconds it took for Bokuto to gain rhythm in running his strong hand over the full length of his shaft.

Bokuto thought he wasn’t more than a _little_ above average when it came to the reach of his shaft, maybe seven inches on a strong day. Where he knew he stood out was his _girth—_ easily filling the wide palm of his hand and keeping his fingertips apart even towards the tip. As he steadily built speed, Bokuto thought about how he always loved the way it felt in his hands, but loved it even more in a partner’s mouth. Watching someone’s mouth shift around him as they tried to make him fit, or even just the shocked look on their face when they realize he’s not done growing, turned him on faster than almost anything else.

By the time Bokuto realized he’d gotten so into his strokes that his hips had begun to roll, he was in too deep to stop when he heard shifting outside the room. _I’ve got to hurry and finish before Akaashi can catch me…_

That only gave Bokuto a reason to keep going: _Akaashi’s mouth would be perfect…_

At the thought of Akaashi coming into the room, getting under the desk and blowing him, Bokuto nearly lost it. His hips bucked and his head dropped against the top of the desk, both hands now being put to work double-fisting his thick shaft. The faster Bokuto got the more prevalent his veins became, making him feel even more sensitive to the touch. With time, he started to get coated by the pre he was leaking. The _slikts_ and slapping sounds only got louder because of this, which made Bokuto’s fantasy of Akaashi catching him more and more vivid.

As he got closer, Bokuto’s breathing became shallow and his eyes clenched shut; The veins in his cock began to pulse and throb while his shaft started to swell. Bokuto wanted to let out the one moan he had been holding in since he started so badly, but he knew he couldn’t, and grinded his teeth as he buckled under just how much he was having to hold back. Every little thing that he wanted to do would get him caught, and every time Bokuto realized that he wanted it even more.  

Bokuto’s legs went stiff and before he could catch it, his orgasm came barreling through his body like a tidal wave: his muscles tightened and so did his grip, milking his cock for a load that was impressive even for him. Each shot splashed against the underside of his desk, slapping one layer of spunk over another. By the time he had finally finished and was coming down from his heavy release, Bokuto’s hands were completely covered in his own juices and his limbs felt like jelly.

 _Damn that was strong,_ he thought to himself, _I’ve never come that hard by myself. Especially not that fast…_

After cleaning his mess, recovering, and rejoining Akaashi at the front of the apartment, Bokuto did his best to play off what he had just done and continue to unpack. Akaashi never asked any questions, and wasn’t at all surprised when Bokuto had managed to catch up to him despite how far ahead he was with decorating.

Unfortunately for Bokuto, Akaashi also had no problem with being in each other’s personal space as they worked, causing them to be pressed together fairly often. At some points, Bokuto found himself having to think of the most non-pleasant things he could to keep his amazing recovery time from allowing his prick to grow into Akaashi’s back or side. The thickness of his sweats helped him hide it for the most part, but Bokuto would continue to struggle with the friction they caused which counteracted that help. With time, he decided his little catharsis in the office was worth it.

“I might have blown a fuse if I hadn’t gotten off already…” he mumbled to himself.

“What was that?” Akaashi asked looking back over his shoulder at Bokuto, who was eye-level with Akaashi’s ass while he held him up to hang a painting.

“Huh? Oh! I was just commenting on how far behind I would be without your help, Akaashi!” Bokuto put up one of his finer smiles to add some flair to his lie.

Akaashi hinted at a smile before turning back to what he was doing. “I’m happy to help. I didn’t expect to get this far this fast. But I guess with your stamina you can go all day long,” he replied, only slightly looking back at Bokuto.

Bokuto gulped and avoided eye contact. He knew the look Akaashi was giving him would undo his efforts.

“Are you done hanging those paintings?”

“Oh yeah, I’m done. You can let me down now.”

Bokuto adjusted his hold and allowed Akaashi to slide down him back to his feet, unintentionally allowing his ass to graze right across his crotch. He couldn’t tell, but for a split second Bokuto could swear Akaashi was purposefully pushing it back against him before stepping way. Bokuto was, of course, too easily distracted by the feel of said ass to give it too much thought.

“Well,” Akaashi said with a clearing of his throat, “We’ve set up your kitchen, living room, sitting area, theater room and fitness studio. Are you sure you don’t want any help upstairs? It’s still pretty early in the day.”

Bokuto checked the time on his phone and realized even with all of the work that the two had done, it was still only 2:15 p.m. With this realization came another, following the booming growl that came from his stomach

“Akaashi I’m starving, let the upstairs wait!”

Unable to decide whether to shake his head or smile, Akaashi simply moved toward the front of the apartment again while Bokuto followed, coming from the studio that was next to the office. “You have nothing here to eat, so I don’t know what your plan is.”

 _That is highly debatable,_ was his immediate thought _._ “Well, I could order some take out for us? I’ll cover yours.”

“That’s really not necessary—“

“Nonsense!” Bokuto proclaimed patting Akaashi on the back a little harder than needed. “You’re doing work in my house, and you deserve something in return!”

Akaashi knew better than to argue with Bokuto by now, and decided to simply take him up on his offer. “Alright. But I’m choosing where we order from.”

“I know I’ll enjoy anything you choose Akaashi,” Bokuto stated excitedly, “Be my guest!”

When the food came Bokuto had a field day. Akaashi knew it would take a lot to satisfy Bokuto, and so he ordered accordingly. Bokuto could feel him watching as he ate, and realized just how hungry he’d made himself with all the work he’d done today, his “unpacking” in the office included. He still felt bad for what happened, even though Akaashi had no idea as far as he could tell. Before Bokuto could find the time between bites to apologize, he got caught up in the way Akaashi pursed his lips when he ate his noodles. It seemed like a small thing to get distracted by, but Akaashi was already mesmerizing in his natural form. Any action that could be twisted provocatively only made him even more intoxicating.

Bokuto wondered if he had any idea how easily he could turn a man on, but before he could ponder further, he realized Akaashi was looking him in the eye with his lips wrapped firmly around his chopsticks. With a raise of his eyebrow, he questioned something in Bokuto. That something eluded Bokuto until Akaashi nodded his head downward to get his attention, and Bokuto realized he had been staring with his mouth open.

As Bokuto went into a choking fit, face red with embarrassment, Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh until he couldn’t breathe. Bokuto didn’t know what felt worse, getting caught staring or getting caught staring with his mouth agape and full of food! _Gah, there’s no way I’m recovering from that! How would I ever win him over after this?_

When Bokuto finally managed to catch his breath, Akaashi could practically feel his mood shifting with every passing second. He felt bad for laughing, and decided it was worth a shot to catch him before he fell into too much of a slump.

“So, Bokuto.”

His eyes went wide with curiosity, not used to the softness Akaashi currently had in his voice. “Yes Akaashi?”

“I’ve spent nearly two days with you and I’ve yet to learn anything about you other than your love for owls. Why don’t you tell me about yourself?”Akaashi could see him already starting to perk up again due to the request.

Bokuto saw an opportunity to bond here, so he went for it. “Well…I’m a guy that was all about his sport when he was a kid. Volleyball, obviously. And I was damned good at it. Even in college I was always in the Top 5 players of our league. I was never good with school work, so I decided that I would turn my favorite thing in life into a career to get through the degree part easier.”

Akaashi’s eyes scanned Bokuto as he talked, full of genuine curiosity as he watched Bokuto become much more animated while explaining himself. “Why did you not go pro? You said you were always top of the board.”

“I didn’t have much of a choice in that,” Bokuto said a little sullenly, his entire demeanor shifting as his story switched lanes. “One day, in the middle of a semi-final match in the spring of my first year in high school, my knees went out mid-jump for a spike. Yeah, both knees. My right was a little worse, but hey, it wasn’t a competition. I got walked off the court but I wasn’t worried about it. I’d been jumping the entire match, going for spikes back to back because of how intense each set was. So, I assumed I had just worn myself out. We won the match, went out to celebrate when I could stand on my own again. Nothing came of it. I had a collapsing spell later that year that almost tossed me down stairs, so my parents took me to the hospital and I ended up needing surgery. So I got it done, and after a few months I was allowed to practice again and eventually got back into playing. Doctors ordered I had to start wearing heavy-duty kneepads, though. Took a while to adjust to but I managed.”

Akaashi looked fascinated, but Bokuto would’ve never known. Akaashi could see in Bokuto’s eyes that he was getting lost in his story.

 “Fast forward to my third year,” he continued, “finals of that season. We had made it all the way and we were determined not to lose. I worked my body so hard that game that I went numb before the end of it. After we’d won and I finally got to sit in the locker room, it all hit me at once. Not only did I almost pass out, but I was completely unable to put any pressure on my knees. I could not stand for the life of me. I needed to get surgery again, but with so much scholarship money on the line I couldn’t let that information go public. It would ruin my future both in sports and paying for college. My parents and I kept it secret, had the surgery during a break and I worked my ass off in physical therapy to get back on the court. At that point, I had to wear braces under my pads. I was playing them off as my style at this point, it wasn’t too hard to cover up. With proper care I made it through college, still some difficulties of course, but without major incident.”

Bokuto leaned back against the couch, looking down at his hands on his knees with a slight smile on his face. “I had a following you wouldn’t believe. Fans, coaches scouting me, hell I probably could’ve gotten a merch deal somewhere along the way. And it all lasted until my very last game of the season, senior year in college. We were at a deuce, and we only needed one point to win. The crowd was roaring, the announcers could barely keep up with the action, and our two teams were lost in our own world with the spectacle we were putting on. They managed to block our left wings spike and tied us again, which sent us into a _frenzy_. We were not going to let them beat us, school pride and personal pride both depended on our win. My future depended on it too, I thought.” Bokuto paused. Akaashi thought he might be starting to get emotional.

“But I did let them win. My setter threw up the perfect set and just as I went to hit it with everything I had…I overexerted on the jump. The spike got blocked and fell right in front of my face as I hit the floor. I was in so much pain I had to get stretchered out. When my team came to the back to check on me I wasn’t even worried about my legs.” Bokuto smiled sadly and let out a shaky chuckle. “I was so mad when they told me they lost. Our opponents took advantage of the disarray and stole the last point they needed. Everyone else was worried about me, and there I was chewing out our libero for dropping the ball.”

All he could do at this point was play with his fingers, deep in thought. It wasn’t until Akaashi laid a hand on Bokuto’s knee that he snapped out of it.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I dumped all of that on you. That was a lot to share for such a simple question.”

“That told me a lot, Bokuto. There’s no reason to be sorry. I’m happy you could share that with me.” Akaashi gently squeezed his thigh to affirm his statement. “What happened then?”

“Nothing,” Bokuto answered with a sigh. “I couldn’t go pro. The season ended in a major loss. All that was left was trying to find something I could do that kept my love for the sport alive, rather than let it turn into resentment.”

“And what did you come up with?” Akaashi pondered aloud.

“Physical therapy seemed to be the only reasonable career path after everything that happened to me. Who better to fill the role than someone who’s experienced every aspect possible? I started off working with athletes, but eventually branched out.” Bokuto smiled with more light in his eyes, looking over at the volleyball gear near the sliding door. “Doing pulmonary for non-athletes gives me an excuse to still keep volleyball as a part of my life. Since I’m still allowed to play, just not on a regular basis, it’s the best I could do.”

Akaashi felt warm seeing that happiness in Bokuto’s eyes, and he had no idea why. Opening up to Akaashi made Bokuto feel lighter, but Akaashi felt a new mix of emotions that he couldn’t quite place. His attention was called back when Bokuto put his hand over Akaashi’s and squeezed.

“Thank you for listening, Akaashi. It means a lot.”

Akaashi nodded, not sure what would be appropriate to say. “It was no problem.”

The boys sat in silence for a moment, deep in thought over the conversation they had just had. It took a minute before they realized they’d practically been holding hands and quickly took their hands back, awkwardly trying to save face.

“I-It’s getting late. I think I’ve got the rest of the unpacking from here,” Bokuto finally uttered.

“Yes, um, of course,” Akaashi replied hastily. “I think I’ll head home now. The sun is already setting, so I should go get ready for work.”

Bokuto stood with Akaashi and walked him to the door, opening it for him.

“…Akaashi?”

“Yes, Bokuto?”

“I’ve said it a lot the last two days, but…Thank you. For all the help.”

Akaashi smiled, nodded, and stepped out to leave. After closing the door behind him, Bokuto plopped back onto the couch and let out a heavy sigh. Today had been long for him, but managed to revolve around Akaashi throughout. That morning his sexual frustration had gotten the best of him. But now, at the end of the evening after a long day of working together, all Bokuto could think about was how sweet the pretty owl had been.

“Who knew a simple crush could grow to have so many layers,” he mused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it's not clear yet, Wednesdays are our official release days! Thanks to everyone that's left comments so far, I really appreciate them. The next two, three, maybe four weeks are gonna be something special. Anyway! No spoilers, happy reading!

After a week of depending on Akaashi coming over with food and ordering out, Bokuto decided it was finally time to do something about his empty fridge. Everything in his apartment had been completely set up, unpacked and put away. The only thing left to make his place livable was actually stocking the kitchen with food and accessories. As Bokuto piddled through his drawers, he realized he didn’t even have any silverware and his glassware was laughable.

“Okay, I’ll admit I put this off a little too long,” he confessed aloud. “But I was totally distracted, so who can blame me?”

Akaashi had been over nearly every day of the last week to take Bokuto out and learn the city, which normally led to Akaashi staying over for a few hours when he took Bokuto back home. Bokuto never even thought about getting kitchen supplies because he was hardly at his apartment, and when he was, he would be too busy ogling Akaashi while they ate whatever they had picked up on the way back.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to finally spend a day apart…” Bokuto mumbled whilst pouting.

Bokuto slid his hoodie on to fight the cold outside and stepped out, locking the front door behind him. He easily slid into the front seat of his classic 1970 Chevrolet Nova like he had done hundreds of times before and started the car. Everything sounded smooth as the engine started, which made Bokuto sigh in relief. This car had been scaring him ever since he made it into town, which is why he had been riding with Akaashi so often. He never knew when or if the car would break down again, or how long he could keep it alive.

As he drove towards the supermarket, he relived memories he had made during his time with the Nova: His first kiss on the hood, the drive he took with his dad before coming out to him, the multi-car road trip he had taken with his college team to get over their loss in the finals, and the last time he and his father had ever gotten to work on the car together before Bokuto had to move away after finishing college. So many emotional moments came from his time in this car.

_And now_ —

With Bokuto getting lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice the smoke that had begun pouring out of his hood. It was once the smoke became a dark black and formed a cloud that Bokuto realized what was happening.

“No, no, no! Come on!”

Bokuto quickly turned on his hazard lights and tried to pull over, his car making all sorts of horrible noises that Bokuto couldn’t place. He’d heard most of his car’s sounds of failure, and this was worse than all of those combined. He quickly turned off the engine as soon as he managed to pull over and ran out to throw open the hood.

“Oh man…”

Bokuto could not even recognize what he was looking at as the engine of his car. It was covered in oil and billowing smoke, making Bokuto have to step back as he coughed and tried to wave it away. He couldn’t help but feel the urge to cry. This was the worst he’d ever seen his car, and it wasn’t clear whether or not the Nova would make it. Bokuto knew this wasn’t the time to get emotional, though, and quickly took out his phone to try and get the Nova towed to the nearest auto shop.

After a few rings, he got through and a female voice answered.

“Sawamura Auto & Towing, this is the towing office how may I assist you?”

“I’m in need of a tow. My car has completely broken down and I need to get it into a shop before my engine gets any worse looking,” Bokuto hastily replied.

“Alright sir, just give me your location and I’ll get our closest truck headed your way.”

Bokuto gave the road he was on and the nearest physical address before thanking the representative and hanging up. He paced back and forth, trying not to think about how his dad would take the news that his favorite project car and gift to his son had finally gone under.  

Instead, Bokuto focused on how the hell he was going to get another car. His leftover cash from what he had saved before moving was only enough for him to live on for another three weeks or so. Renting was out of the question, and buying even a used vehicle was impossible for a few months at the least—and that was only if he got clients soon. He could ask Akaashi for occasional rides, but he obviously couldn’t depend entirely on him. Public transportation wasn’t available and taxi services were too expensive.

When the tow truck started to pull in about ten minutes later, Bokuto had worn himself out pacing so hard and was sitting on the trunk of his car with his hoodie discarded in the back. He was in the middle of talking to himself and playing with the long sleeves of his shirt when the driver hopped out to approach him.

“Looks like that car isn’t the only thing so hot it’s smoking,” he said once he reached Bokuto, wearing a sly grin that distracted Bokuto from what was just said.

“Um—“ Bokuto tried to respond, finding himself unable to choose an appropriate reply to his cat-eyed savior. Luckily for him, a voice called from the truck and bought him time.

“Kuroo, stop trying to be smooth and get the car hooked.” The command was followed by the flatbed lowering and the chained hook unwinding.

Bokuto looked back at the man who was just spoken to, watching “Kuroo” curiously.

Kuroo rolled his eyes at the person still in the truck before turning his gaze back to Bokuto and offering his hand. “My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, my partner Kazume Kenma is the downer still in the truck. Is there anything you’d like to retrieve from the car before it is loaded?’

Bokuto shook his head as he gripped Kuroo’s hand to shake it. “Bokuto Koutorou. Do you need to see my insurance or anything for this?”

“Nah, you can handle all of that when you get to the shop,” Kuroo answered. He then moved to take the hook and apply it to the front of Bokuto’s car, waving for his partner to get it pulling. “Any idea what caused the car to break down so bad? We could see the smoke some ways off.”

“I’ve got no idea,” Bokuto huffed. “I just had work done on it, but it’s been working on and off for a while now.”

Kuroo pat the back of the car to let Kenma know it was all the way up. As the bed started to raise, Bokuto watched Kenma come out of the truck with a boot to put on one of the Nova’s tires to ensure it wouldn’t roll. He was a lot shorter than Bokuto thought he would be, about the same height as a kid still in junior high.

“So um,” Bokuto finally mustered, “am I riding with you guys or what?”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow making a glint cross his eye. “Most of the time someone we’re towing would have a ride already. But Kenma’s about to get off, so I suppose there’s no harm in bringing you back with me since there’ll be more room once I drop him at home.”

Bokuto nodded, but without a touch of confidence in his situation. This guy had an aura about him that made Bokuto extremely comfortable with him, yet put him on his guard at the same time. He _had_ tried flirting with him within two seconds of seeing him. At least he didn’t have to think about his car situation while he was with these two.

When they all climbed into the truck, Kuroo took driver’s seat and Kenma took the spot in the middle, so Bokuto’s large frame wouldn’t have him pressed to the door. Bokuto was scared the ride would be awkward if he was weird about being there while these two were used to each other. He decided it was best to get a conversation going early.

“So, how long have you two been at this?”

Kuroo laughed while Kenma sighed, pulling out a mobile gaming device to drown out the cliché conversation about to take place. “I’ve been helping out Sawamura since he opened the place. Kenma here only got on board because he needed a job after he finished school and didn’t feel like looking.”

Kenma nudged him at the statement. “More like you begged me to ride with you so often I asked Daichi for a position,” he looked up from his game at Bokuto to continue, “It was easy money to play games and ride shotgun, so I figured why not.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened, interest peaked. “So you’re big on gaming huh?”

“You could say that, yeah,” he replied dryly before looking back to his game and tapping away. That took the air back out of Bokuto.

“More like he’s addicted,” Kuroo cut in. “It takes an act of God to make him put his controller down! Even in high school when I would drag him to practice he’d be glued to those handhelds until me or Coach took it from him.”

Bokuto couldn't help but chuckle at that.

“What do you do, Bokuto?” Kuroo asked, cutting his eyes over at Bokuto, taking the quick stop at a red light as an opportunity to steal a once over of him.

“I’m a Pulmonary Physical Therapist, but I’m new in town. So my schedule is pretty much bare— “

Kenma almost made Bokuto jump with how quickly he looked up. “Does that mean you’re accepting clientele? You said pulmonary didn’t you? Do you have a business card on you?”

Kuroo patted Kenma’s lap to get his attention, “Slow down, bud. He can’t answer you if you don’t take a breath between questions.”

Bokuto tried not to cock his head, knowing it looked a little rude in situations like this. Instead, he quietly fished out his wallet and found an old business card from before his move. “This one is outdated, but if you have a pen I can scratch in my new business number.”

Kenma had a pen in Bokuto’s hand before he could finish his sentence. He took it, and easily scratched out the old number before writing the new one in and handing both items to Kenma. Kenma almost snatched them from Bokuto, but caught himself, and analyzed it like he was looking for a secret on the paper. Bokuto wasn’t quite sure what had him so pumped after being so quiet and soft during the rest of the conversation. The silence was broken when Kuroo threw the truck into park.

“Kenma, we’ve made it to your house. Have Bokuto let you out,” he directed.

Kenma gathered his things and waited for Bokuto to hop out before doing what he was told. Practically running to the front door of his house, he was inside before Bokuto could even shut the door after getting back in.

“That was a quick change of pace,” Bokuto mumbled.

“Don’t take it personally,” Kuroo implored, “not much gets him riled up like that. Only videogames and his boyfriend tend to do it.”

“Then what got him so riled up just then?” Bokuto looked back at the house as Kuroo turned the corner, sending it out of view.

“His boyfriend has been in need of some help for quite a while now, and Kenma hasn’t been able to find a PT he approves of yet. I guess finding someone new who might fit the bill for his man has him excited,” he explained.

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Bokuto paused for a minute. “Wait, did you just say boyfriend?”

“Yeah. Kenma’s gay as a kite. Are you not used to finding couples like that or something?”

“No! Nothing like that! I just don’t normally find people like me this fast.”

“So you _are_ available?”

“What, no! I mean yes but—I’m not— “

Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Bokuto turn a deeper and deeper shade of red the longer he dug himself into a hole. He thought he was definitely cute, but seemed too tightly wound to be his type.

Bokuto on the other hand was on the verge of melting. He had already found a pretty owl that caught his fancy, now he was dealing with a suave cat who put him in a position he wasn’t used to. Normally Bokuto was the one having to initiate, as he had done with Akaashi. But Kuroo was different, and was going to prove it through not letting Bokuto off the hook for the entirety of their ride to the shop.

“You know, there’s easier ways to ask if a person’s gay,” Bokuto retorted.

Kuroo chuckled. “Yeah, but not as fun. Plus, watching a guy your size unravel so easy is pretty great in its own right.”

Bokuto didn’t like this feeling, but mostly because he wasn’t used to it. He normally approached other guys on an even playing field, despite his muscular frame regularly putting him in the position of top. But Kuroo made him feel…smaller—almost like prey. And he hadn’t let up yet.

“It’d be easier for both of us if you answered my question, Bo.”

“What question was that? And what’s with the nickname?”

“I give ‘em to people I’m sweet on. And as for the question: Are you single?”

Bokuto didn’t look like he could blush any harder. “I’m not dating anyone right now, no. Why are you asking?”

“Because I’d feel bad loving the way that fabric fits you if you were already taken. Feel even worse about picturing you out of it.”

With a wink and a smirk, Kuroo left Bokuto in the truck, giving him a minute to realize they’d been sitting in park at the auto shop for a few minutes now. Bokuto ran his hands through his hair, letting out a huff of frustration as he watched Kuroo walk towards what appeared to be an office and lean against its doorway.

_Is this what it’s like to be toyed with?_

Bokuto took another deep breath and tried not to think about how long it had been since he’d gotten laid. Between spending days at a time with Akaashi and this new, unusual physical interest in Kuroo, he was starting to feel the buildup in force. If he didn’t get some real relief soon, he felt like he would pop.

* * *

Bokuto was made to wait in the office while the Nova was being worked on. He had to play with his hands and flip through magazines to pass the time, and his mind couldn’t pick a place to wander. On one hand, he hadn’t seen Akaashi today and he had no idea what he was up to. He tried to text him earlier, but didn’t get a response. It was a couple hours into the afternoon now, and he couldn’t help but wonder what Akaashi had been up to last night that would cause him to sleep in this late.

Bokuto also had his car to think about, wondering whether or not the Nova was still salvageable. He’d been waiting for at least three hours, and had heard the guys outside working for nearly the entirety. That couldn’t be good. Obviously, he wanted to avoid thinking of what would happen if they couldn’t fix it.

As he got up to look out the office window into the working area, Bokuto was reminded of what distracted him on the way here. His view now put it into much greater detail, though. From the office, Bokuto could see a now shirtless Kuroo working under the hood of his car. The view of his extremely well sculpted back was amazing, and watching his arms as he worked gave Bokuto a good idea of how physical Kuroo could be. Bokuto was definitely much bigger than Kuroo, but Kuroo was _way_ more cut. Maybe this difference was part of Kuroo meant by "a guy his size". Kuroo was one new experience after another for Bokuto, and he wasn’t sure how to take it. Meeting Akaashi was easy and simple, but Kuroo had him thrown off big time. Between his curiosity and his pent up frustrations, this wasn’t going to end well for poor Bokuto.

“Excuse me,” a new voice called for Bokuto’s attention, nearly making him jump out of his shoes.

Bokuto turned to see who it was.

“My name is Sawamura Daichi, and this is my auto shop. Are you the owner of that Chevrolet Nova we’ve been working on?”

“Yes sir, that’s my car. Is there an update?” Bokuto couldn’t help but notice he too was shirtless, but in a worker’s pair of overalls with the straps down. He didn’t like the way they teased at a V-line, but it was a lot easier for him to focus on Daichi’s eyes than the other too.

_Surely this one I can just make a friend out of, if anything._

“I guess you could call it an update,” Daichi replied. “That entire engine and everything connected to it is done. Half the time we spent under your hood was just trying to clean it out well enough to see. The only way you’ll see this car work again is if you build it up again from scratch. I’m very sorry, but there’s nothing I can do here without you paying for brand new everything. I won’t even charge you for what I’ve done so far, this is rough for you I’m sure. That car is a classic, so I know you must have gotten it under special circumstances.”

Bokuto’s furrowed brows and growing frown gave him away as Daichi talked. This was terrible news and he just couldn’t deal. How was he going to manage without the Nova? How long would it take for him to get the money necessary to pay for its recovery? And obviously, what would he do for transportation until then?

“What about storage? Could I pay to keep it here?”

Daichi nodded. “You can pay to keep it in the back every month. I can give you this first one free, but after that I’ll have to start charging you.”

“Yes, I understand…” Bokuto sighed and looked out at the Nova, which Kuroo was currently sitting in. Ironically enough, it suited him.

“But—“, Daichi continued, “That doesn’t mean I don’t have alternatives for you. Kuroo mentioned you’re a PT without clientele, which means you’re going to be free for a while. If you’d like, I can put you on the same system I have Kuroo on. I let you work here, for me, and I put parts of pay towards the service I’m giving you. I have a lot of friends around town, plenty of customers too, so if you need help getting on your feet here I can help with that too.”

“Um, Thank you?” Bokuto couldn’t hide his confusion. “Why are you being so helpful?”

“Because Dadchi is the best, but he won’t admit it,” Kuroo commented as he came in and dropped into a revolving chair, spinning over to the two.

“You know I hate that name,” Daichi glared at him, making Bokuto shudder without even being the one receiving the look. Kuroo just laughed.

“Anyway, Bokuto, I don’t believe in hanging people out to dry. I help out where I can. One reason I started my business, to help where most shops would just overcharge and send you on your way. Employees aren’t hard to find either."

“Can you really call Kenma an employee,” Kuroo asked with an obnoxious grin.

“He keeps you from getting too distracted, so yes,” Daichi replied flatly before returning to his talk with Bokuto. “The job is yours if you want it, and I’ll help you advertise either way. What do you say?”

“Yes!” Bokuto replied without a second thought. “Of course! When can I start?!”

Kuroo answered for Daichi by throwing a pair of company logo’d overalls over Bokuto’s head, covering up that adorably dopey smile on accident. “Since you’re here, you can start right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get you some Kuroo! With a touch of Kenma that hints at future endeavors. Only one babe left to go. I don't think you guys get how hype I am for these next chapters! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for being late! I stayed up to make sure this chapter got out! Enjoy!

Bokuto sighed, wiping his forehead with the only clean rag he had left after hours of working under hoods and being rolled underneath cars. It was a good thing he had experience working on cars with his dad, or he would have been fairly out of his element. Whatever he didn’t know, Daichi was more than happy to help him with. Kuroo on the other hand, served as a major distraction and very little more. Bokuto couldn’t help but watch him work, and used talking to Daichi as an excuse to ignore him.

“Daichi, how long has Kuroo been an employee of yours?”

Daichi laughed, “An employee?!” He pulled back from the jack he was winding and grabbed his tool tray. “Kuroo works here, but he’s not an employee. Honestly, you could say he doesn’t get nearly as much out of our deal as you’re going to. I only do the occasional job for him. He’s mostly here just because he enjoys it.”

Bokuto cocked his head confused. “So he doesn’t get paid anything for the most part?”

“Oh no, I pay him what he’s due. He just cashes it all in at once on big projects. Kind of like a running tab. It suits him better,” Daichi explained.

“Oh. That makes sense actually. So where he saves his, I’m using mine at a normal rate?”

“Bingo.”

Bokuto nodded and looked around to see what Kuroo was doing, as he’d been silent for a few minutes now. He caught glimpses of him wandering around the office, appearing to be talking to someone on the phone.

“I can’t complain though,” Daichi continued, “You two clicked pretty fast. A lot more got done today than I expected. And there’s still time before closing! That says something.”

“I’m just glad I can keep up with your expectations. After all, I had no idea I’d manage to find work outside of clientele. I thought I’d be lacking at first.”

“You’ve certainly done the opposite, Bokuto. I look forward to having you here for as long as you’ll stay,” Daichi said with his fatherly smile that made Bokuto feel at ease.

Bokuto smiled back, enjoying where today had gone despite its awful start. Closing the hood of the car he was working on, Bokuto pulled up a stool and sat with a bottle of water. He was enjoying himself, but this was the first bout of real labor he had done in a while and he was starting to feel it. No wonder Kuroo was so fit, working here gave him a great foundation to build from.

“So Daichi!” Kuroo called, “It’s Saturday! You riding with me to the club tonight or what?”

Bokuto looked up at Kuroo, then at Daichi, finding it impossible to see these two at a club together—or Daichi at a club period.

"No, Kuroo,” Daichi replied with a sigh, “I will not be going to the club with you. I turn you down every weekend, I don’t know why you still ask.”

“Because Daichi, it is my job as an official Bro to make sure you see the inside of a proper club at least once.” Kuroo leaned against the car Daichi was currently under, and looked down at him while he continued to argue his case. “Now I know your bachelor party didn’t go as planned, but that’s exactly why I need to redeem myself! Come on, we even got a new employee today! That’s worth celebrating, right?!”

Daichi sighed, and rolled out from under the car. “Yes, _I_ got a new employee today and it is great having someone who works so hard this early on. And yes, that is a great occasion. But after what happened last time, I will not be entering another club by the direction of anyone named Kuroo Tetsurou.” And with that, he rolled back under the car leaving Kuroo to pout while he worked.

Kuroo gathered his thoughts for a moment. “Well, then I’ll just take Bo!”

Bokuto nearly choked on the water he was drinking. “Me?!”

“Yeah, you!” Kuroo came over to him and threw his arm over his shoulder. “Come on Bo, why not? It makes perfect sense! You just recently got into town, got a deal going to revamp your car, and a new job with great benefits! Why not celebrate?”

“Um, I just met you—“

“Hey, hey, heyyy! The when’s aren’t important!” Kuroo gave him a little a shake. “People always say the best way to know someone is to get them drunk, right?”

“Well yeah, but—“

“ _But_ , if you _really_ want to know someone, put a dancer in front of them! Exactly right,” Kuroo explained with a shit-eating grin. “C’mon bro, whaddya say?”

“…Sure?”

“That’s what I’m talking about! See, Daichi, this is what a real friend looks like!”

Daichi sighed, “Just don’t get him in trouble Kuroo. And find a DD! You know he’ll need a ride home, don’t you forget that!”

“Yes Dadchi, yes, I’ll be sure to call one as soon as we get off!” Kuroo replied with exaggeration, patting Bokuto’s chest before running off to his own work station for the remainder of their shift.

* * *

Bokuto quietly pondered on what he’d gotten himself into as he got back into his street clothes in the office. He was about to go to a club, likely get drunk, and watch dancers with a guy he’d just met and started working with.

_This “just one day” thing is starting to become a regular deal…_

Kuroo abruptly knocked on the window making Bokuto come back to reality. He’d turned around without recognizing his pants were only half way up, causing Kuroo’s eyes to wander before he could realize and fix himself. When his view was gone, Kuroo remembered to point Bokuto towards the back of the shop, telling Bokuto to meet him there.

Bokuto, after waiting for the blush to leave his face, left the office and locked it with the key Daichi had left him. From there he wandered through the open gate at the back of the shop and was met with a sight so magnificent he could’ve dropped to his knees on the spot.

Kuroo was standing next to a collection of what looked like brand new motorcycles from scattered periods of time while in a _very_ well-fit, sharp leather vest that brought even more attention to his physique, as well as the bright tattoos he had running up his arms and chest. At, this point, Bokuto was just watching the way Kuroo’s body moved, as it was all he could manage to do. The way his arms flexed as he pulled at the straps of his boots; the way his jeans tightened around his thighs when he we put a leg over his Harley of choice; how powerful he looked kicking the stand up and revving the bike’s engine, pulling up so that Bokuto had enough room to get on.

“Here,” Kuroo said whilst passing a helmet to Bokuto. “Put this on and throw your leg over.”

Bokuto did as he was told, mind too empty to question how easily he was trusting Kuroo’s skill on a motorcycle while sliding down Kuroo’s back into his seat.

“Do I need to hold onto you?” Bokuto was naïve about motorcycles, as he’d always been too scared to get on one.

He could see Kuroo’s eyebrow raise over the night riding glasses he had on. “I won’t complain if you do.”

 Bokuto wrapped his arms firmly around Kuroo’s waist, trying to ignore the smirk he knew Kuroo was wearing as he turned around and pulled out of the garage they were in. It was while he watched the steel gate close behind them that Bokuto remembered the situation he had put himself in.

  1. He was on a motorcycle, what he considered to be death machines and scared him half to death.
  2. He was on his way to a club, the kind of scene Bokuto never pictured himself taking part in.
  3. He was going to a club with _Kuroo,_ meaning tonight would likely be no holds barred. Anything could happen, and Bokuto would not be prepared for most of the possibilities that came with his situation.



Bokuto focused on the wind blowing by to deal with his current issue: his fear of motorcycles. After a few minutes, though, he began to find it relaxing. Listening to Kuroo breathe and experiencing the way the wind caressed him not only put him at ease, but started to feel comforting.

“This isn’t so bad,” Bokuto mused, hearing Kuroo chuckle in response.

Minutes later, Kuroo pulled into the parking lot of a club Bokuto recognized from when he came into town. Although, it looked like an entirely different place with the bright, neon lights announcing the buildings presence despite the calmness of the town at night.

Kuroo kicked up the stand and parked his bike before helping Bokuto off and getting the helmet off his head.

“Okay, I can see this is going to be a new experience for you. So just follow my lead.”

Bokuto nodded, stepping in line behind Kuroo. He took in the view of the outside of the club and the people waiting in line. Kuroo surprised him though, skipping right to the front of the line and approaching the bouncer at the door.

“Heyyyy, Iwaizumi! This is my new friend, Bokuto, and it’s his first night in. Help me show him a good time?”

The bouncer rolled his eyes and moved to the side, opening the velvet rope. “Don’t get rowdy. Hands off the dancers. Don’t fuck in the private rooms. Have a good night.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep the party animal in check!” Kuroo said with confidence, guiding Bokuto in.

“I wasn’t talking about him,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

* * *

As soon as Bokuto made it into the main room, he felt like he had crossed over into an entirely different world. The mixed scents of oils and sex filled the entirety of the sensual den, and the erotic music reverberated throughout the club. Chiseled, sweaty, bare bodies were dancing around on scattered stages while a thrust stage towards the back was covered in a more organized bundle of bodies working over patrons directly. Bokuto was so caught up in the glorious view he was paying no attention to the men and women carrying around drinks, nearly knocking over a few trays.

“Bo, get a seat by that stage in the back before you get bumped into!” Kuroo patted him on the back, pointing out where he was sending him. “My favorite dancer gets a solo set in a little bit, you’ll love him!”

“Where will you be?” Bokuto was worried about getting lost in this erotic jungle. Being left to his own devices would end horribly for him.

“Don’t worry,” Kuroo reassured him. “I’ll have our drinks sent to you, I know the bartender!” With a wink and a playful shove forward, Kuroo disappeared leaving Bokuto to make his way through the field of bodies and get to the thrust stage seating alone.

Bo didn’t make it far without getting distracted, one dancer after another getting his attention and forcing him to remember his instructions before pulling himself away. He was not stable enough for this, already threatening to bust his zipper without even making it ten minutes in. By the time he made it to the seating Kuroo had pointed out to him, a woman had brought a tray of drinks to an adjacent table and was waiting for him to arrive. Bokuto thanked her, tipped her, and sent her off while he took his seat and immediately downed one of his drinks.

Downing one drink after another, Bokuto was trying to bury his bubbling desire in shots. For the most part, it was working. Currently, he was watching two dancers work poles in a way that drew him in to both of their performances while also blatantly competing for his attention. The beauty on his left was tall and a bit beefy with wild brown hair, confident in his experience and contorting his body in ways that no man with a lesser confidence could while managing to be this sexy. The one to the right, was younger with sleek black hair, slimmer, but had an aura of power none of his viewers or elders could deny. He knew he was inexperienced, but danced like it didn’t matter, trying to prove he could take this stage if he wanted it. It was incredibly hot to watch these two go at it, the feud intensifying further as they converged on the same pole at the front of the stage and worked it together, the senpai eventually demanding his role of dominance and taking lead in their routine.

The sets of the dueling dancers and the rest of those working the thrust stage abruptly came to an end, much to Bokuto’s disappointment, and the stage was cleared. Bokuto looked around to find Kuroo, having been sitting by himself for a while now and unsure of what was happening. At least, unsure until the announcer’s voice finally broke through his tipsy haze.

“—performing his solo set of the night for our lucky visitor at the head of the stage!”

Bokuto drunkenly believed he was starting to glow at first, but realized there was now a spotlight on him and the stretch of the thrust stage in front of him. It all confused him even more once the curtains at the back of the stage flew open, and he saw who waltzed through~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you guys guess who was helping Bokuto pass the time ;) Let me know what you guys thought! Next weeks should be fairly long and is obviously going to be riddled with smut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my schedule has pushed release times to lean towards Thursdays. So that's what we'll shoot for! Enjoy the long read

He was drunk enough to miss most of the announcement, so Bokuto was sure he was too drunk for what he was seeing to be real. Surely, his eyes had to be lying. Akaashi Keiji, the sweetest, most innocent owl Bokuto had ever met was walking—no, _strutting_ —towards the end of the stage—towards _him_.

Akaashi took his time, too. Normally, the whistling and raining ones were what drove him during his routines. Seeing the bewilderment in Bokuto’s eyes, the way he bit his lip to show how hungry just the initial sight made him—Akaashi felt a new kind of fire burning in his stomach. He’d felt bad for leaving him hanging when he needed him earlier, but he was practicing this routine. Now, he’d get to share it with Bokuto to make up for it.

Bokuto watched as Akaashi twirled from pole to pole in nothing but pole dancing shorts, which left nothing to the imagination, and 6-inch knee high gladiator shoes. His legs looked as if they didn’t end, each drawn out step making Bokuto wish he could he could have them around his waist more than the last. He wanted to see more, to know what Akaashi could do, and Akaashi knew it.

Each pole Akaashi passed lowered down into the stage as the one at the point of the stage rose. It was when he reached that pole, directly in front of Bokuto, that Akaashi’s performance took flight. He wanted him to see every second of his body in motion, transitioning up the pole with godly flexibility, sliding back down at times just to prove he had more innovative ways to show off going up it. After a final swing around the pole Akaashi hooked one of his legs around it to hang himself upside down, sensually running a hand through his hair while using the other to steadily bring his free leg to touch the back of his head. Abruptly he dropped, whipping around to turn his body into the music box position and whirl down the pole, falling into a roll off the stage that landed him directly in Bokuto’s lap.

Bokuto couldn’t believe what he was seeing, what he was experiencing. When he called Akaashi a piece of art this wasn’t what he had in mind, but he’d most certainly pay money for him now if he wasn’t willing to already. The way Akaashi had seamlessly turned a pole routine into a _very_ enthusiastic lap dance had Bokuto’s head spinning. If he rolled his hips any deeper, Bokuto was sure Akaashi was going to start tilting his chair. But Bokuto didn’t get too much time to worry about that as he heard a quiet click behind his back, and upon further inspection realized one of the boys working tables had tossed Akaashi handcuffs.

With Bokuto’s hands now cuffed behind his back and around the chair, there was nothing in the way for Akaashi. He could do whatever he wanted—and he did exactly that. Placing his hands on Bokuto’s knees and holding on tight, Akaashi brought his legs up and let them hang over his prey’s shoulders whilst holding the eye contact. He grinded down deep making Bokuto’s own legs spread, giving him easy access to the already throbbing bulge that he’d gotten hints at during his time at the apartment. Akaashi wasn’t sure if what he felt before was legit, but the way Bokuto was spreading his ass even through his jeans was enough to confirm he was working with a beast. --

Bokuto could tell by the look in Akaashi’s eyes he’d found what he was looking for. When Akaashi brought his legs around to put his back to Bokuto, retook his grip on the other’s knees, leaned down low and began working his ass back into Bo’s lap, Bokuto decided he’d found what he was looking for too. Whatever shorts Akaashi had on were making his ass _pop_ , and Bokuto could barely take it. He’d been fantasizing about what Akaashi’s figure was like, but he never would’ve suspected there was so plump a booty on such a timid frame. Now that it was being grinded against him and hugging his shaft so, he wasn’t sure there was any way to avoid it: He was _definitely_ fucking Akaashi after this.

As Akaashi’s song died down, he leaned back against Bokuto and settled there to enjoy his seat for a few seconds longer. Wrapping an arm around the back of Bokuto’s neck, Akaashi took the opportunity to push him a little further. He pulled Bokuto’s head back by his hair just so that he could lean back into his neck and bite it whilst whispering:

“When I start walking, you wait three seconds before following.” He moved up to nibble Bokuto’s ear. “Understand?”

Bokuto breathed a soft “Yes…” and tried to contain himself as he was uncuffed. Watching Akaashi stand, raising up ass first of course, made it incredibly hard to wait as he was told. Bokuto had to grip the legs of the chair just to keep from snatching Akaashi back down into his lap as he started to walk away with an escort. He grit his teeth into a smile at the guys and girls that came over and congratulated him on being the lucky one to receive the dance, but in his head he was counting down so that he could launch out of his chair.

* * *

Akaashi waited in the private room he’d booked for Bokuto and him. This was the last thing he expected from tonight, or ever. Bokuto was never supposed to know about this side of his life, how he made his money when the arts weren’t cutting it. Not that Akaashi was embarrassed, he enjoyed what he did and he did it well. He was aware of the sexual tension that Bokuto radiated whenever they were together, and knew it was going to come to a head eventually. If this was going to happen, it only made it better that they could experience each other in their most carnal form.

Bokuto nearly busted the door in as fast as he came through, locking eyes with Akaashi and pouncing on him as soon as he was in sight. Akaashi couldn’t get out a single word before Bokuto’s mouth crashed against his, and Bo wanted it that way. There was no room for talking now that he had Akaashi to himself. By the time Akaashi registered how heavily Bokuto was kissing him, Bokuto had eagerly yanked him off his feet by that sweet ass of his and put him against the wall. Akaashi wrapped his legs firmly around Bokuto’s waist and pulled him close, draping his arms over his shoulders to grip at his hair and back.

Akaashi did his best to keep up with Bokuto, but he was unprepared for how hungry he’d made what was formerly prey. Akaashi had to play his cards right if he was going to make it back out of this room without a horrible limp.

“Bokuto—,” he gasped between kisses, “We don’t have much time…”

Bokuto grunted at the vulnerability in his voice, providing a short moment for Akaashi to take control. Akaashi brought his legs down and quickly pushed Bokuto back onto the nearest seat, pressing his heel to his chest when he tried to come back up.

“Uh uh. You stay _right_ there.” Akaashi was wearing a wide smirk now, knowing that Bokuto was needing release too badly to resist him.

Bokuto looked up at Akaashi over his leg, and even he knew he could not have appeared any more pitiful as he awaited instruction. He didn’t get any, though, and he silently watched as Akaashi got down onto his knees in front of him to undo his belt and jeans. Bokuto couldn’t help but moan as Akaashi’s soft hands pulled his stiff, swollen shaft free from its confines. He struggled with the reality of his situation, completely unable to move in fear of distorting this fantasy come true.

Akaashi, on the other hand, was taking the time to make sure what he had in his hands was not a figment of his imagination. He wasn’t scared to admit he had a thing for size, and what he _thought_ Bokuto was packing would have easily been enough for him to be satisfied. But what he was holding now, stroking with the eagerness of a slut rekindling a flame with their most favored lover—it made him shiver with need.

Bokuto was feeling a similar need, but for his own reasons. The day they met Bokuto could do nothing but daydream about what it would be like to have Akaashi’s mouth put to work, and now he was seconds away from receiving it. As horny as the hunger in Akaashi’s eyes made him, Bokuto could swear the fact that Akaashi’s long fingers managed to get close to encompassing his girth was enough to get him leaking on its own. Bokuto’s hands were bigger than most, and even he couldn’t get that close. For some reason, though, he couldn’t hear Akaashi’s hands getting slick. His would normally be coated with a view like this.

Akaashi had experience that Bokuto did not, and that much was obvious. With experience, comes knowledge. Akaashi could tell that if he wasn’t careful, a fit, well-hung man like Bokuto would pop in no time with a partner like him. To avoid this, Akaashi had slipped a cock ring onto Bokuto while he was off in his own world to keep him from 1.) Leaking enough to get in Akaashi’s way while he blew him, and 2.) Cumming before Akaashi had time to show out.

Bokuto couldn’t see the ring past Akaashi’s hand, which was currently gripping the base of his shaft to keep it standing while Akaashi dragged his tongue along its underside. Bokuto’s legs went stiff when he felt Akaashi’s lips wrap around the tip of his cock and pull, sucking at it while his free hand continued to stroke the shaft.

“God you’re just as hot with a dick in your mouth as I imagined you’d be…”

Akaashi winked before closing his eyes and diving down on Bokuto’s dick, able to get halfway down his length before gagging on him. He could feel Bokuto throbbing against the walls of his throat, the pure girth of him proving to be a bigger challenge than he had prepared for. Rather than pulling back, Akaashi held himself in place and started to work his throat around what he had managed to get down already. He was determined to kiss that ring, and he’d wear his throat out long before he gave up.

Bokuto’s hips had started to roll, pushing at Akaashi’s throat and forcing it open when he got too excited. Drool started to leak past the corners of Akaashi’s mouth, coating the rest of Bokuto’s shaft and making it easier for the two to work his cock in deeper. Bokuto’s patience quickly ran out, leading to him gripping Akaashi’s hair and starting to carelessly fuck his face. Even if he couldn’t get balls deep in Akaashi’s throat, getting what he could was going to be worth it. Tears of effort began to roll down Akaashi’s cheeks, pushing Bokuto to work his hips faster and faster the more of a mess he became.

Akaashi’s hands dropped to Bokuto’s hips and gripped on tight, depending on his position to keep him upright as Bokuto made it harder and harder for him to even think, let alone keep himself steady. He went into this situation thinking he was going to have full control, but now he was being turned into a mindless cock-sleeve—not that he minded. He hadn’t even touched himself yet and he felt like he might cum at any moment, loving the feeling of such a powerful form using him like this. He almost didn’t notice Bokuto’s hips raising off the loveseat just before he reared his hips back and slammed them forward.

Bokuto couldn’t believe it: Akaashi was now face first in his lap, lips kissing the edge of the cock ring Bokuto finally realized was there. He’d never used one before but he knew what they did, and knew he had a lot of work to do if he was going to get off. Bokuto gave Akaashi a few more seconds to let his throat form around his cock, taking a strong grip on his head with both hands to hold it in place before letting his hips fly. All Bokuto’s ecstasy shrouded brain could do was send the single command of pumping his hips, no matter how loud Akaashi _gurk_ ed or how messy the two were getting.

Akaashi couldn’t muster much clear thought, instinctively holding onto Bokuto’s hips and nothing more, his throat simply accepting the pounding it was receiving. Akaashi couldn’t decide if his plan had backfired, or if this was exactly what he’d wanted. Getting ravaged like this was heaven for him, even if his voice was going to be shot for the next few days. He looked up at Bokuto with his watery eyes, pouting on his dick and moaning when the pounding got worse because of it. It had been so long since he’d been ruined like this that he forgot how much fun it was. Breathing through his nose was starting to get hard, though.

When Akaashi started to slap at his thigh, Bokuto dropped back onto the loveseat letting go of Akaashi. His hands went straight to his cock, the buildup requiring constant stimulation to maintain. Watching Akaashi desperately try to catch his breath only provided Bokuto with something to jerk off to. He didn’t know why he was getting so turned on by making a mess of Akaashi, after all he loved that pretty face of his. There was something about that pathetic, worn out look he had now…

Akaashi had managed to recollect himself and wasted no time in picking up where he left off. If for nothing else, he was determined to get Bokuto off by mouth just to prove he could. They’d made enough noise to warrant some attention though, so he had to work fast if he wanted to avoid getting busted. Akaashi pulled Bokuto up onto his feet and put his hands back in his hair before diving back down onto his cock, this time pushing himself down to the balls with only minimal help from Bokuto. He wanted to give Bokuto an even better view than before to motivate him, so he arched his back to push his ass out and spread his knees whilst taking a firm grip on the heels of his boots to keep his balance.

Bokuto was already on the verge of climax, but Akaashi putting himself in position like a trained fuck-doll sent him over the edge. He managed to get back into the groove of his thrusts down Akaashi’s throat while he matched the rhythm, but it only took another minute or so of Akaashi’s skilled throat and tongue work before Bokuto locked up and had to watch the shifting bulge in Akaashi’s throat until he finally blew without warning. His thighs came together over Akaashi’s face as he lurched over and moaned his heart out, nearly drowning poor Akaashi with a week of tension and months of buildup.

Akaashi felt like he was deep throating a fire hose, and the bulges pushing at his throat as he swallowed Bokuto’s load made it look like he was too. He tried to look up at Bokuto wide-eyed as he worked to get every drop, but started to question if that was even possible when he couldn’t take it anymore and runover spilled back onto Akaashi’s face. He needed it to end, but didn’t want it to ever stop flowing.

When Bokuto did finish, he had to pry a drunken Akaashi off him, feeling like he would suck the soul out of Bokuto if he didn’t pull back now. Although, from the look of it, Akaashi wasn’t going to be able to do much of anything after this: his eyes were rolled back, his face covered in cum and the mess he’d made by getting sloppy, and by the look of it he’d managed to cum his shorts at some point(s) during the encounter.

“Holy shit…What’s this say about me?” Bokuto wondered.

Akaashi couldn’t answer him, let alone function, so Bokuto helped him up onto the loveseat before cleaning him up the best he could. He needed time to recover, that much was clear to Bokuto. Since he was unsure on how to handle this, he decided to step out after leaving a generous tip on the table and gathering himself. Unfortunately for him, the cock ring was still on and he was still hard, so his jeans did not cooperate as he borderline waddled back to the main area. He bumped into Iwaizumi, who was escorting the brown-haired beauty from earlier in the night and let him know where Akaashi was before scampering off to avoid his judgmental glare.

Bokuto was now drunk, even hornier than before, and lost in this club with Kuroo nowhere in sight. After searching for what felt like half an hour, he finally found him at one of the bars trying his damndest to flirt with a tall, pale blonde that was having absolutely none of it.

“Kuroo, just stop. You’re too drunk to even start one of your stupid pick-up lines, you’re not getting any. You’ve only got to wait a few more minutes before I get off.”

“Oh come onnnn~ How am I supposed to be celebrating if you won’t *hic* give me another drink or sneak off into a back room with me?”

“You aren’t even celebrating. You’re here every weekend, what’s different?”

“This guy!” Kuroo motioned behind him like he’d known Bokuto was their all along, but Bokuto was actually next to him at this point and caught his hand before he could accidentally hit him.

The blonde looked over his glasses at Bokuto and sighed. “I’m going to assume you’re the ‘hot new guy’ Kuroo has been rambling about?”

Bokuto blushed, but nodded. “Um, yeah I suppose.”

“Well, congratulations, you get to be the next new guy he brings to the house. He’s too wasted to drive and I can tell by the look of you walking a straight line is going to be difficult. What’s your name?”

“I told you already,” Kuroo cut in with a heavy slur, “his name’s Bo!”

“I’ve gotten wrong names out of you before,” the blonde dismissed him, “Mine is Tsukishima. Yours is?”

“My name is Bokuto, he calls me Bo~”

“Alright Bokuto,” Tsukishima said with an almost annoyed tone as he tapped the other bartender to take over, “Let’s go.”

* * *

Bokuto could tell this was a longtime friend of Kuroo’s, because despite how many times he’d called Kuroo and idiot or a drunk, he still took his time when helping Kuroo into his car. Bokuto managed to get in on his own, which earned some approval from Tsukishima. As he drove them home Kuroo bombarded him with questions and requests that Bokuto found oddly personal, especially to be asked in front of him. Tsukishima disregarded most of them, staying relatively calm despite sounding annoyed. What Bokuto found more odd was that he caught Tsukishima glancing back at him in the rearview mirror more times than one would consider normal.

Too intoxicated to think that deeper into the oddity, Bokuto instead focused on the fact that he was not only still hard, but swollen and bulging obscenely through his pants leg. He tried to put his hand over it, which didn’t cover it. He then tried to pull his shirt down over it, but it was too tight to stretch that far. He wasn’t sure why this bothered him so much while they were in the dark, but it required his attention.

“Are you alright back there, Bokuto?” Tsukishima asked, not sounding concerned but curious.

“Um, yeah, just, ya know, a little um—uncomfortable.”

“What’s the matter Bo,” Kuroo, smirking, asked while leaning farther over the console than necessary, “Liquor got your pants feeling tight in the crotch?”

Bokuto chuckled, nervously, but nodded due to his inability to hide it anyway.

Kuroo laughed as he slumped back into his seat, cupping his hands over his mouth to attempt to whisper. “Don’t let Tsukki find out,” he said at almost regular volume, “He’ll jump you in the guest bedroom like the others!”

Bokuto’s cheeks turned red enough for Tsukki to see in the dark, which caused his eyebrows to raise. He was an extremely sexual creature, and everyone that he knew was aware of that. And it was true, sometimes that lead to Tsukishima taking advantage of Kuroo bringing drunk and horny guys to the club that Tsukki would have to bring with them since they were unable to drive or give proper directions.

“It’s not jumping if they volunteer,” was Tsukki’s only response.

“Ooooo~,” Kuroo giggled, “Bo I think that’s an offer!” He tried to go back to whispering to say “I hear he’s an awesome lay,” with a wink.

Bokuto could feel his face getting warmer by the second.

“Kuroo, you aren’t whispering,” Tsukki said with a sigh.

“Shhhhh he can’t hear me with you talking.”

Tsukishima decided he wasn’t going to get anywhere arguing with Kuroo like this, so he focused on the road. A few minutes later he pulled into the driveway of the house. Since Bokuto managed well enough on his own, Tsukki focused on getting Kuroo out of the car and into the house. It was easier to point Bokuto in the right direction and guide him from behind than to walk ahead of him and repeatedly make sure he was following. With plenty of effort, he got Kuroo in bed. When he came back for Bokuto he had to lead him by the hand to the guest room, not wasting any more time than he needed to.

Bokuto had no problem with taking his time, though. The lull of his buzz was coming, and everything started to break down because of it. When the two made it to the guest bedroom, his mind had narrowed down his necessary functions to getting rid of the ridiculous hard-on he had and passing out after such a long day. If he was by himself, he easily would have flopped onto the bed and gone to sleep on the spot. Tsukishima being there provided him with what little motivation he could muster to keep going.

“Alright, you’re going to get hot in here if you sleep in your clothes. That’s going to make your hangover worse in the morning. Now, I can help you get undressed or I can—“

Bokuto’s ability to reason was all but gone at this point, so when Tsukki offered to help him undress he decided that was his cue to take advantage of the information Kuroo gave him earlier. Before Tsukishima could object, Bokuto pulled him in and sat him on the bed before leaning over him and kissing him deeply. He was hungry, and even if it took fucking a total stranger he was going to get laid tonight. Akaashi got him going earlier, and he wasn’t going to survive the next the morning if he had to sit on this need even longer than he had already. He’d have to apologize for leaving him a mess, but that would come another time.

Bokuto could tell Tsukishima had no problem with him taking control like this, especially with how eagerly he went for his jeans when Bokuto pulled back to get his shirt off. Hearing Tsukki audibly gasp when his cock swung free made this decision completely worth it in Bokuto’s mind. Tsukki showing off by sticking a condom in his mouth and deepthroating Bokuto with a single push to put it on him made it the best decision of his entire day.

He normally wasn’t so aggressive in bed, but this was Bokuto at his worst. He easily pushed Tsukki up the bed and turned him over onto his stomach as he attempted to kick off his jeans. After they got them completely off Bokuto pulled Tsukki’s hips up and pushed his head down before moving to spread his raised ass. When he did, he discovered Tsukki was already prepped for him: he had a butt plug in, probably from before he even went to work.

Tsukishima moaned when Bokuto pulled the plug out tantalizingly slow and yelped when he quickly replaced it with his pulsing cock. Tsukki pushed up at the feeling, not loose enough for Bokuto just yet, but it was too late to tell him that now. Bokuto roughly pushed Tsukki’s head back down against the mattress and gripped his hair as he got leverage to start rolling his hips forward. Hearing Tsukki gasp and groan with every push only made Bokuto more eager to rock him, but he had to take it slow or else he would have a harder time stuffing Tsukki. Bokuto’s free hand took a strong grip of Tsukki’s ass so that he could keep him in place a little easier, keeping his pace steady but starting to put some power behind his strokes.

As soon as Bokuto had Tsukki loose enough to work through without having to stop, he wasted no time at all before fucking the absolute hell out of Tsukki. Slow and sensual wasn’t going to cut it tonight. Bokuto was going to pound out every bit of tension he’d had to suffer through: his months without a proper lay, his week of fantasizing about Akaashi and getting cut short with him earlier was all going to get unloaded on Tsukishima’s ass. When his increasingly loud moans went silent despite his mouth being wide open, Bokuto knew he was reaching the edge.

Tsukki’s ass gripped Bokuto like an iron vice when he came, making a mess of himself that he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. His hands were gripped onto the sheets just as firm as he was on Bokuto, about to tear them if Bo got any rougher. Tsukki wouldn’t have complained, but he was going to be sore enough as it was. He didn’t have to endure much longer though, as his grip on Bokuto milked his dick when he tried to fight it, only pulling his orgasm from him faster. Tsukishima nearly howled when Bokuto rammed him one last time before dumping a warm load in his ass, the warmth flooding Tsukki’s body and relaxing him in a way that made the last half hour’s battery worth it. Bokuto practically crumpled against Tsukki’s back as the last of his orgasm left him, draining the rest of his energy.

“Jesus Bokuto…That—That was…Bokuto?”

Soft snoring was the response that Tsukishima got, which annoyed him initially but~

“Considering I definitely can’t walk…There’s worse ways to go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought of the shifting povs. It was a new style for me and I'd like your input!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO it has definitely been a while, 2 weeks to be exact, and I am super sorry. between school, getting a new job, AND moving, i have been swamped. But i am going to get caught up! Hopefully I haven't lost my touch

            Kuroo woke up with a long yawn, and a hard stretch to ease up the tightness in his joints. When he looked around, the over-sized bed he was in was empty—something he wasn’t used to. He rolled out of bed and made his way downstairs to begin his weekly ritual of trying to figure out what he’d done the night before while working to fight his hangover. Once Kuroo managed to stumble down the stairs, he made his way to the kitchen and turned on the coffee brewer before setting the toaster.

            “Time for the good ol’ Coffee & Carbs,” Kuroo cheered groggily.

            “You know, if you woke up before noon I might be able to make you an actual breakfast.”

            Kuroo turned around to see one of his roommates coming out of the downstairs bathroom, their personal bathroom, before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

            “Well, Keiji, if breakfast was only served in the morning I might be inclined to,” Kuroo replied while fixing his mug and getting another for Akaashi. “But it’s there for me at any time of day, just like you.”

            Akaashi sighed, but with a smile. “You never quit with those quips do you Tetsurou?”

            Kuroo shook his head and approached the table to set Akaashi’s mug in front of him, pausing to kiss him gently before setting his own mug at his seat of choice and moving to retrieve his toast. “I’ve yet to run out!”

            “Unfortunately,” Akaashi mumbled with a smile past his coffee. When he set the mug down, he cocked his head and pursed his lips as he began to think of the night before. “Can you remember the night you had for once or are we going to have to play detective again?”

            “You know it’s my favorite game to play,” Kuroo said with a cheeky grin whilst sitting down with his plate. “Got a good one to get us started?”

            “Well—I actually have a great one.”

            “Yeah? What is it?” Kuroo bit into one of his toasts, not realizing there was a grave being dug with his name on it.

            “Why weren’t you in your seat last night?”

            Kuroo went into a coughing fit the second he realized what Akaashi was talking about: He was supposed to take the seat at the head of the thrust stage early so that he could see Akaashi perform a new routine—and receive it. He did not.

            “You started drinking and forgot, didn’t you?”

            Kuroo saw the calm face Akaashi was putting on, but had known him long enough that he could feel his hidden scowl. “I brought a friend last night, okay? I wanted to show him a good time, celebrate his first day at Sawamura’s and the awesome deal he got. So yeah, I’ll admit I went straight to the bar to get us drinks. I remember seeing some of the guys while I was waiting on Tsukki and I don’t remember anything after that. I’m sorry, Keiji.”

            Akaashi looked Kuroo in his eyes and took a deep breath, not wanting to make a fuss of this but getting tired of similar issues happening. He sighed, but held Kuroo’s hand and nodded, accepting his apology.

            “Just…Don’t leave me hanging like that again. Okay?”

            “I won’t,” Kuroo said against Akaashi’s hand before kissing it. “I promise.”

            Akaashi smiled at the gesture and sipped his coffee, allowing peace to return to their morning. He was too tired to draw out the topic due to his eventful night the evening before. He just wanted to rest today, and make up for missed time from last night. But, he could tell by the mischievous grin growing on Kuroo’s face he wasn’t going to get a long reprieve.

            “Sooo…,” he hummed before sipping his coffee, “Who was the lucky guy?”

            Akaashi’s cheeks immediately turned red, and he quickly tried to hide behind his mug to cover it. “Why do you ask?”

            Kuroo, with a now cheeky smile, reached over and easily brought Akaashi’s chair closer to his. “How could I not? You spent all day practicing, and the week before getting ready. It’s hard not to be curious!”

            Akaashi’s blush deepened, his finger tracing the rim of his mug. “Well, you remember the friend I made at the festival?”

            Kuroo’s eyes widened in surprise. “The one you’ve been hanging out with before work lately?”

            Akaashi nodded. He hadn’t talked to Kuroo about much lately, only small updates in passing as he went from one place to another. His work and training schedule had kept him busy, and by the time he saw Kuroo late in the night Akaashi was generally too tired to discuss anything in great detail. Generally, Kuroo did all the talking. He always had some new story to tell.

            “Well damn. That’s one way to get close,” Kuroo said with intrigue. “Was that not weird? It took me half a year just to get a kiss out of you.”

            Akaashi watched Kuroo finish his toast while trying to think of an answer. “There’s been a…tension. For a while. So no, I wouldn’t say it was weird…It was relieving. I think we both needed that confirmation, you know?”

            “I get that.” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows, “So did you smash or nah?”

            Akaashi choked on his coffee, having to cough into his napkin. “What kind of question is that?!”

            “What are you two yelling about down here?”

            Akaashi and Kuroo looked up to see Tsukishima coming down the stairs in a robe, obviously fresh out of the shower.

            “Akaashi’s dance went to that new friend of his!” Kuroo exclaimed.

            “So while you were talking to me about the guy from work, he was wining on his new bestie?” Tsukki made himself a cup of coffee and drained it, already prepared to make another pot for himself. “Interesting night.”

            “Well, I don’t remember it,” Kuroo said with a shrug. “I bring you home anyone good Tsukki?”

            Tsukishima bit his lip, turning on the coffee maker after emptying the pot into his oversized mug. “Despite you being plastered, you found an amazing catch. In fact, he’s still upstairs.”

            “Really?” Kuroo asked full of excitement. “Who was it?!”

            “That guy you brought from work, drunk off his ass. More drunk than you, even. I don’t think he was used to the kind of stuff you had me send over to the table.”

            Akaashi cocked his head confused, and looked to Kuroo. “You managed to get Daichi to the club?”

            “I try to get him to go every Friday, he never does.” Kuroo scratched his head, racking his brain. “Who did I bring?”

            Tsukishima shook his head and sipped from his mug before adding more sugar. “The owl-haired kid. Bokuto, was it?”

            Akaashi sent a mouthful of coffee across the table, nearly dropping his cup and coughing up a lung. “WHAT?!”

            “Oh yeah! He just got a job with us yesterday and I got him to go with me since Daichi wouldn’t! He’s pretty hot.”

            “You should see him naked.”

            Akaashi clapped his hands to get the boys’ attention, completely taken aback by what he was hearing. “Can we pause for like one minute?!” Hopping out of his seat he took off to the stairs, knocking his chair over in the process. He was halfway up the stairs before Kuroo could step away from the table.

            Kuroo still followed. “Keiji, what’s the big deal? Why are you freaking out??”

            “Bokuto IS the new friend!”

           

* * *

            Bokuto woke up with a massive migraine, unable to even pick up his head. Because of the bright light in the room coming from the window, he was only able to open an eye at a time. He turned over to the other side to avoid the light, like he had many mornings before. This time, however, it only made it worse. The window was on a different side. Then it clicked: This wasn’t his bed. He pushed himself up slowly and wiped his eyes, trying to look around past the blinding haze of his hangover. The room itself was mostly bare: just a mirror on a dresser and nightstands, one of which had lotion and a box of condoms.

            “Oh. That’s not good.”

            With no memory of what happened after he got a dance from Akaashi, around the time the drinks caught up to him, he couldn’t remember where he was or who he went home with. Since thinking hurt, he decided to figure that out along the way rather than push himself. He swung the sheets back and tried to stand, having to prop against the wall so that he could get his pants on.

            “Thisty…”

            Bokuto looked around and saw that there was a bottle of water sitting on the dresser, which he immediately took and drank from before wandering out of the room and looking down the hall in both directions.

            “Hm. Colorful design. I like it.”

            Downing the rest of his water he went further down the hall, towards the open bathroom door. It still had fresh steam in it. _Must have just been used_ , he thought. While he used the john, he could he people getting excited downstairs. He hurried up, washed his hands, and refilled his water in the sink before coming back out to the sound of stomping up the stairs. When he made it back to the guest room he came out of, he was met by the group of Akaashi, Kuroo, and Tsukishima already inside. When they heard the door pulled open, they turned to look at him in surprise.

            "Um…Hi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably a good thing these next few chapters are gonna be back to back releases, things are gonna be fast-paced with plenty of blanks to fill in!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! My schedule this week means I finally get to pay you guys back for the backlog I've got built up! Heh :3 But this should (hopefully) be the start of a little marathon as long as I can keep the momentum going (and life stops slapping down roadblocks lol)

            “Would anyone like to explain to me what’s going on,” Tsukishima asked calmly, still sipping on his second mug of coffee. “It’s too early for the running and the yelling.”

            “Tsukki,” Akaashi began, “This is Bokuto. Bokuto is the friend I’ve been spending time with before my shifts. Bokuto is also, apparently, the new hire at Sawamura’s that Kuroo brought to the bar.”

            “I remember that he’s the new hire, Kuroo wouldn’t shut up about him while he was drinking himself under the counter.” Tsukishima paused. “So he’s both the friend that got your dance, _and_ the new guy from work that I f—“

            “Yes, this is him.”

            Kuroo leaned towards Bokuto, who was standing in the doorway dumbfounded at the situation he’d managed to create. “So, Bo. With Akaashi—did you manage to smash? Or nah?”

            “Well, I um—Don’t really—“

            “No, Kuroo, we didn’t have sex…I only blew him.”

            “Oh shit! Way to go Bo! Two guys in one night!” Kuroo playfully jabbed Bokuto in the shoulder and dropped back onto the bed, throwing his fists into the air. “It’s official. I, Kuroo Tetsurou, am the best wingman. Ever. Of all time.”

            Akaashi sighed, putting his face in his hand. “Kuroo, please. This is serious. He doesn’t even know what’s going on here.”

            “I figured he’d be more upset,” Tsukishima interrupted with a smirk. “After all that leg work he did we still got to Bokuto first.”

            “Don’t go turning this into a competition Tsukki,” Kuroo replied whilst sitting up, an almost predatory look on his face. “You know how I get about winning.”

            Akaashi resisted his urge to face palm and quietly took Bokuto out of the room, knowing where this was headed. Neither Tsukishima nor Kuroo paid them any mind, finding that there was a problem that required their utmost attention.

            Bokuto waited until Akaashi led him to the living room downstairs to start asking questions. “So am I going to get that explanation, or do I get to stay confused?”

            Akaashi tightened his robe, and sat down on the couch. He tapped his fingers against the smooth cover, pondering how exactly to explain both the current predicament, and the discussion remaining about the night before. “Sit with me.”

            Bokuto did, almost eagerly.

            “Since you drank with Kuroo, I have to ask this before we start. It’s the same question I must ask him every time he goes to the club. Do you remember what you did last night?”

            Bokuto scratched his neck, having already been trying to figure that out for himself. He enjoyed going out to drink, but because he rarely did it, he had no resistance built up or gauge for what was just enough—the people he generally ended up going out with ensured that.

            “Not entirely, no. I remember everything up to the uh…the dance,” Bokuto answered honestly, with a complementary blush at the mention of his first encounter with Akaashi’s “line of work”.

            Akaashi blushed even harder than him because of the dilemma he was now presented with: As far as Bokuto knew, their encounter never made it past a dance. Akaashi, however, remembered every tantalizing second of the would-be-throat-battering blowjob he gave after his performance. He was nothing short of proud of lasting the duration he did, even if he had eventually blacked out. That was not something to bring up now, though. Not yet, at least.

            “So nothing after the dance? Not even getting here, or your *ahem* endeavors before bed?”

            Bokuto shook his head, unsure of where Akaashi was going with this. “I didn’t do anything to make stuff weird between you and your roommates, did I?”

            “Well Bokuto, that’s what I need to explain to you.” Akaashi took a deep breath, now running his hands up and down his legs needing something to do with them to stay focused. “We aren’t just roommates, Bo. We’re partners.”

            “Like…business partners?”

            “No, Bokuto, we’re together”

            “You and Kuroo?”

            “Yes.”

            “ _And_ you and the blonde?”

            “Yes.”

            “… _And_ the blonde and K— “

            “Yes, Bokuto. All of us are in a relationship. All three of us.”

            Bokuto’s eyes scanned Akaashi, then the room. Akaashi looked at home here, a lot like he did after a few days at Bokuto’s apartment. And the living room itself was covered in paraphernalia that presented this group as the couple Akaashi claimed they were. Just from what was plainly visible, it was clear these three had spent quite some time as a unit.

            “But, like, how does that work? Is that something that happens? I’ve never even heard of this kind of relationship before.”

            “I understand your confusion Bokuto,” Akaashi said with a pat of Bokuto’s thigh, “because it isn’t a common thing. It works like any other relationship, just with more than two people. It’s called polyamory.”

            Bokuto’s eyes squinted in puzzlement, trying to understand the new term. “Polyamory?”

            “It basically means more than one romantic interest. There can be any number involved, but three is the most common as far as we’ve been able to tell.”

            “Okay, but what’s with you guys acting single even though you’re all together? I mean, in most relationships you don’t see that kind of flirting like I got from Kuroo, let alone everything else.”

            “Well, that would be the open aspect of our relationship. After a few, um—hardships, we realized that even with three of us we couldn’t fulfill every need.”

            “But isn’t that part of relationships? Compromising some things for your partner?”

            “Not how we look at it,” Akaashi said with a shake of his head, having to take a breath due to normally not making it this far without someone dismissing his explanation on the subject. “It’s how we got into this kind of relationship in the first place. We are confident enough in our feelings for each other and in each other as people that we don’t want to make each other go without things they don’t necessarily have to give up.”

            “Okay,” Bokuto said while nodding along, catching on to the idea. “So what kind of things are we talking about here?”

            Akaashi’s eyes widened as yet another layer of blush came to flood his face. “Excuse me?”

            “You know,” Bokuto continued plainly, not sensing the queerness of this conversation at all, “what kind of stuff calls for opening the relationship?”

            Akaashi gingerly bit his right thumb as he tried to form an appropriate answer to the question at hand. He’d resisted the nervous habit for as long as he could, but he wasn’t used to exposing himself or his relationship so fast, if at all. Then again, this had been a theme of Bokuto’s entrance into his life.

            “Well, um, Tsukki is probably the easiest example,” Akaashi finally managed. “He’s what’s known as a satyr, or someone who has Satyriasis,” he explained. Seeing Bokuto’s spike in confusion, he continued. “It’s the male equivalent to nymphomania. He needs sex a lot more than even the above average male, and considering that Kuroo and I both have full time jobs that are physically taxing, we can’t take care of him as often as we may need to. Even if we are both off, if we were to take turns for a day, it would still leave us worn out by that evening while he is full of energy built up over the week. That’s why you were, for lack of a better word, scouted, by Kuroo for Tsukishima. By having an open relationship, it’s possible for us to keep him satiated without sacrificing what off days or peaceful moments we manage to get. A relevant example would be how our Saturdays are normally easier thanks to the guys Kuroo will direct to Tsukki on Friday nights. Since he got handled the night before, Kuroo has time to recover from his hangover and I have time to relax after my performances the night before.”

            Bokuto looked upon Akaashi as a young grade school student looks at their teacher, soaking up every word like a sponge while he surfed the waves of bewilderment and enlightenment throughout the lecture. It was a few moments after Akaashi stopped speaking that Bokuto had finally finished decoding everything he’d been told.

            “Alright, that makes sense. But, you wouldn’t have an open relationship just to benefit, or balance, or whatever for just one of you. What about you and Kuroo?”

            Akaashi knew what was going to come with him explaining his own end of this deal, and was determined to put it off as long as possible despite the inevitable conversation looming over the pair. “Kuroo doesn’t have as strong a need as Tsukishima, but he does have…a more particular set of needs.”

            “What’s that mean?”

            “It means,” Tsukki answered as he entered with a sigh, swirling his new cup of coffee before sipping, “that Kuroo has kinks that we either can’t or won’t take part in with him. You can ask him about those, that topic runs more personal than my thing.”

            Akaashi ran a hand through his hair, both hating and appreciating Tsukishima’s ability to just blurt out what he needs to say. “Thank you for that. Where’s Kuroo?”

            Tsukishima shrugged, knowingly, tapping his mug as he sat down on the couch on the other side of Akaashi. “Must still be in the shower. Don’t know what’s holding him.”

            Bokuto watched Akaashi roll his eyes, then looked over at Tsukki just in time to catch his smirk disappear into his mug.

            _It’s like a constant game of cat and mouse for him…_

“Well Akaashi,” Tsukishima proceeded, soon to be to Akaashi’s chagrin, “are you gonna make the man ask or will you finish up the explanation on your own?”

            Akaashi cut his eyes at Tsukki, hating how he was teasing him and poking fun all at once. The curiosity in Bokuto’s eyes made it hard not to oblige, though.

            “As far as my end is concerned, I’m not too far off from Kuroo’s standing. I have certain ‘cravings’ I get that make it hard for me to enjoy normal sex with my partners if I don’t do something about them once and a while. One of those cravings having had some um…handling that you don’t remember from last night.”

            Akaashi’s shudder didn’t escape Bokuto’s gaze, and neither did the way he kept reaching to rub his neck. Bokuto wasn’t particularly good at putting the pieces together, but he never struggled finding them. “So something did happen last night? And it had something to do with whatever your part of the open relationship is?”

            “Bokuto, have you ever had someone willing to adore and worship you because of the size of your dick?”

            “Tsukki!”

            “I-I don’t think so— “

            “Well someone who _is_ willing to do that is what’s known as a size queen—which is what Akaashi is. And is also why he’s probably the only one you’ll meet who’s got cock rings big enough to fit you—and bigger—on hand.”

            On cue, Tsukishima placed an oversized cock ring on Akaashi’s lap, returning it to him. Bokuto looked on completely lost as to why the ring would be there, and amazed at how Akaashi continued to surprise him even now. “Wait, when would— “

            “Bokuto,” Akaashi interrupted, “last night after your lap dance you came to a back room with me, and I put that ring on you before blowing you. I let you take me in a way I wouldn’t let any other patron get close to, and I will admit it was because you have~” Akaashi had to pause so he could regain focus, “a _gift._ I had a lapse in judgement, and it came from a craving that is similar in some ways to Tsukki’s condition. I stop thinking, when I come across someone like you and it’s been too long. I don’t want it to sound like I used you, because that is _not_ what happened. It…it’s the opposite. As a matter of fact, you did more work than I did. It caught up to me by the end and I couldn’t even see you out because of it, but, you got to use me,” Akaashi paused. “…And I loved it. _That_ is what I need. That feeling that comes from someone getting so carnal with me in a way that I can’t handle~~It’s a need I can’t ignore, both in terms of the roughness and my being a ‘size queen’. Maybe you getting drunk was the only reason you took to it the way you did and things are going to be different after this conversation. But…to finish answering your question, I get to use the open relationship to expend that energy every blue moon and not have it turn into a major distraction, or disturbance.” Akaashi finally took a breath, and looked down at his feet. “Ha, I’m sorry, that was probably way more personal than you needed— “

            “Akaashi.”

            Akaashi looked up at Bokuto in surprise, as did Tsukki who had no experience with how these two interacted, neither used to the stern but endearing tone Bokuto had just used.

            “It took a lot to share that with me, and be honest about what happened when you could’ve left it out. I’m happy you were so willing to help me understand,” he said with a smile. Bokuto moved his hand over Akaashi’s and looked him in his eyes, earning a raised eyebrow from Tsukishima who questioned where this was headed. “But I still have one question.”

            Akaashi was just as unsure of where this was going, and feeling he had already answered the most personal of questions, humored Bokuto. “What is it?”

            “What about… _my_ leg work with _you_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever lose your characters as they develop on their own? happens to me all the time. Also, constructive question, do you guys think my writing is too blocky? Or is it fluid?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First life, then technology! It's almost as if a higher power is trying to stop me. They shan't! I promised a marathon and gosh darnit if it you don't get one!

            Since Bokuto had no way home of his own, Akaashi had Kuroo take him home. Kuroo didn’t mind, thinking he owed Bokuto anyway. But, the drive there also presented him with the opportunity to talk about everything on their own.

            “So, Bo,” he began, looking over at his friend after stopping at a light. “I guess this has been a lot for you to take in at once, huh?”

            “It definitely wasn’t what I expected when I met you guys,” he said with a distant tone.

            Kuroo chuckled, “Yeah, I would think so. Nobody really expects any of what you’ve experienced the last twenty-four hours, though.”

            “That’s definitely true.” Bokuto let a smile come, but it didn’t last long. He was staring out of the passenger window, deep in thought.

            Kuroo nibbled his lip, looking back at the road once the light turned green. “As much as I love how you look when you’re thinking, how quiet you are being is worrying me.”

            Bokuto looked over at Kuroo with a questioning glance before shifting his own eyes to the road ahead. “Worried? Why? We only just met days ago. What is it that’s gotten me mixed up in all this?”

            Kuroo was not the one who normally handled these conversations. It was usually Akaashi that took care of the guys who found out about their relationship, or Tsukki who chased off the ones that proved to be a problem. Kuroo, on the other hand, never had to deal with the aftermath of whatever came with those situations. This was the first time he was going to play a major role in what happened next.

            “Bo, I don’t know if Akaashi has given this away yet, but you being hot isn’t the only thing going for you. You’ve got this…aura about you, that makes it so easy to let you in. We don’t have people we can just out ourselves to. Yet, your first day in our house, you get the entire spiel of our relationship and even some juicy bits that even a close friend would have to wait a long time to hear.” Kuroo took a deep breath, deciding to keep going before he lost his nerve. “What’s got you involved in this is honestly just luck of the draw, on our part. The fact that you’re winning over Akaashi—and don’t tell him I said it’s obvious—within, like, two weeks of knowing him, is all on your own charm. Hell, even I’ll admit I’ve at least got a crush on you. So yeah, your silence has me worried, despite only knowing you a little while. Especially after seeing you shakeup my whole relationship in a single night.”

            Bokuto watched Kuroo as he spoke, and knew he was being honest. That didn’t put him at ease, though. Before Kuroo came downstairs, he had openly admitted he liked Akaashi _in front_ of Tsukishima. Akaashi didn’t have an answer at the time, unsure how to handle that in the moment, but that was okay. Bokuto could wait. What made him think that declaration was a good idea, he had no clue. He couldn’t help but try, after hearing about a type of relationship where multiple people could be involved and express their feelings for others without an issue. Bokuto wasn’t entirely sure how jealousy worked for them, or how a new person becoming involved was handled, but he was far too invested in Akaashi to not see where this scenario would take him. And, if he was being honest, the idea getting to experience all three of the boys in the process wasn’t all that bad either.

            “Alright, so what do I do? I mean, I like Akaashi. I’ve made that clear. You don’t seem to mind, and…well you’ve honestly been more inviting than anything else. Is that why you called yourself a wingman instead of getting mad this morning?”

            “I didn’t take to you as fast as I did for no reason, Bo,” Kuroo said with a wide smirk. “The more involved I got you, the better an excuse I’d have for bringing you around. Drunk Kuroo realizing that and acting on it just proves to sober Kuroo that I need to keep you in play the best I can.” He looked at Bokuto with a playful, but meaningful, glimmer in his eye. “If that meant getting you laid, hell I don’t see why not. As long as I get that Best Wingman award, of course.”

            Bokuto couldn’t help but smile, taking to Kuroo more every minute he spent with him. There was going to be a different kind of closeness between him and Bokuto, and he could feel it coming fast. But there was still one more factor to consider.

            “Well that’s you and Akaashi being open to me,” Bokuto pondered aloud, “but what about Tsukishima? He seems a lot tougher to know than you guys.”

            “It’s not hard to want you, Bo,” Kuroo said with confidence. “You’ll manage just fine.”

            With that vote of confidence, the conversation about that morning’s events all but ceased. The boys segued to discussing Bokuto’s sports accolades and business history, the common ground they found out they had with volleyball, and Kuroo’s fascination with motorcycles and muscle cars. By the time they reached Bokuto’s apartment the topic had become sexual liberties.

            “So you’re telling me,” Kuroo questioned as Bokuto let them into the apartment, “that you have had hardly any sex since getting your degree? Despite _literally_ getting to work with half naked dudes in _perfect_ get-laid scenarios?”

            “I’ve just never really seen it that way I guess,” Bokuto replied a little impishly. He wasn’t very assertive when it came to guys, despite being the opposite about everything else in life. He tip-toed his way through getting closer to Akaashi, and could hardly believe what he heard when Akaashi told him what happened while he was blacked out. Being aggressive just wasn’t in his nature: both romantically and sexually. Something Kuroo found difficult to believe.

            “I just don’t get how you can be the guy that Tsukki described, but be this timid.”

            “Wait--, what did Tsukishima say? Actually,” Bokuto realized as he shut the door, “when did he even get the chance?”

            “After you guys went downstairs to talk, of course,” Kuroo explained while dropping onto the living room couch.

            “It looked like you guys were going to be a little too busy to discuss what happened between he and I.”

            “Oh, we made room.”

            Bokuto didn’t think he could’ve been any more confused by that statement. “Do I even want to know,” he asked, leaning against the back of the closest chair.

            “Well you’re more than free to ask! I’ve already been interrogating you out of curiosity. No reason you don’t get a free question or two.”

            “Alright…Were you and Tsukishima talking about us having sex while you were doing it? And why?”

            Kuroo didn’t even blink. “Yup. I gotta say, it was a pretty hot story. Helped us get off.” He tapped his chin before continuing, “Which is why I’m confused. You’ve never gone after any of the guys that you could very easily get, because, I mean, look at you. But, I bring you home to Tsukki and he tells me you pound him into the bed so bad he’s still sore, _and,_ I could’ve sworn I saw some bruises settling.”

            Bokuto couldn’t decide whether he was more embarrassed that he got that rough, or that he was honestly getting turned on by the idea of having someone expect that of him. All Bo knew was gentle TLC, yet here was one guy who enjoyed his drunken aggression in Tsukki, and another who was starting to show signs of wanting to explore that side of him sober in Kuroo.

            “So,” Kuroo continued, “Tell me Bo, what is it that flips that switch for you?”

            Bokuto, to his own surprise, began to search himself for the answer. He moved around the chair he was propped on and walked over to the couch, dropping onto the end opposite to Kuroo. He leaned back into the couch, rubbing his chin, and carefully thought it through.

            Kuroo, at this point, was well into his game. He had Bokuto thinking, and he had him close by. This topic was originally meant to help Kuroo better understand Bokuto, and it served to that end well. It was ending, however, as it always did—both with his boyfriends and with his prey in the field. Tsukishima may have been the sex hound of the group, excellent at finding men, but Kuroo was the one who had them down to a science. He knew exactly what he was doing no matter his situation, and due to the simplicity of this one it was no different. This conversation was certainly going to head to more, and because Kuroo figured he’d learn more that way anyway, he didn’t think much about driving it forward.

            Bokuto disrupted Kuroo’s analysis of him when he finally came to his conclusion, and spoke. “Now that I’m thinking about it, I always get more, um, ‘assertive’, when trying new things. Getting taken out of my element makes me do things I normally wouldn’t to handle those situations I wouldn’t normally be in. If that makes any sense?”

            “Basically, you’re _very_ eager to learn.”

            “I-I suppose that’s a way to look at it, yeah.”

            “So let’s say,” Kuroo said with a certain deviousness to those cat-like eyes, “I was to make a move on you here on the couch.” As he spoke, Kuroo smoothly shifted across the couch getting right next to Bokuto, who’s eyes went wide in surprise at Kuroo’s forwardness. “You’re used to the bedroom environment, right?”

            Bokuto nodded, getting fairly flustered with Kuroo so close, unprepared for any kind of activity without liquid courage in his system like before.

            “Well, the living room environment can be very different. More spontaneous~” Kuroo took Bokuto completely by surprise with a grip of his cock through his jeans, going right for the leg he’d noticed a slight twitching in. Bokuto groaned, pushing his hips forward against Kuroo’s hand. “You’re receptive, that’s good. Now,” he said with a squeeze, “what are you going to do?”

            Bokuto’s belt was undone in a second, his button and fly undone in the next. He proved he wasn’t as coy as he played though, taking Kuroo’s hand and slowly sliding it up his abs to push his shirt away in the process. In response to Kuroo’s daring raised eyebrow, Bo swiftly put Kuroo’s hand down his pants to let him work his cock out for himself.

            Kuroo was running his own test here, but was surprised nonetheless by Bokuto’s rapid adaptation to the situation he was presented with, despite his alleged lack of experience. His theory was proving to have some merit. But Kuroo needed to see where Bokuto leaned in his action: was he so ready because he was quick to give in to a need, or was this Bokuto steadily taking charge?

            Bokuto’s breath caught in his throat when Kuroo took a firm hold of his growing shaft and started to stroke him under his pants. To an observer, Kuroo was simply teasing Bokuto, making him wait. Seeing that Bo was relishing in Kuroo toying with him, Kuroo decided to move forward and pulled him free before spitting in his other hand and starting really work Bokuto over with both hands.

            Bokuto's legs locked when Kuroo dove down mouth first and started swallowing down one inch after another, gagging due to his inexperience with such size but adding lubrication in the process. With one hand, he continued to stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth, and with the other he guided Bokuto to aid him in getting his pants down and out of the way. Once again Bokuto acted on cue, kicking off his shoes and quickly getting his jeans out of the way. Kuroo would've smiled at how instinctively Bo followed direction if his mouth wasn't full.

            With his path clear, Kuroo dragged his tongue from the tip of Bokuto's shaft to the base, then began to roll his tongue around Bokuto's balls while making eye contact with him. The man melted into his seat and let his head drop back, finally allowing himself to place what Kuroo noticed was a timid hand on the back of Kuroo's head.

_Eager to receive but scared to ask for more,_ Kuroo thought. _Let's see how far I can take him._

            Kuroo took advantage of the mess he was making and used the slickness covering his fingers to work open Bokuto’s ass, causing his hips to raise and his legs to spread, giving Kuroo easier access. While Bokuto was squirming, Kuroo pressed deeper to get his hips higher, allowing Kuroo to get one of his legs over his shoulder with little to no disturbance of Bokuto’s bliss. Kuroo proceeded to adjust his grip on Bokuto’s cock, turning his wrist and pumping it back towards him so that he could dive down to French kiss Bo’s ass past his fingers.

            Bokuto, for at least a solid minute, forgot what it was like to breathe. When his breath did come back, it was spent on a moan that made his entire body tremble. Never in his life had he experienced a tongue like this, so experienced, flicking like an artist’s brush working on a _masterpiece_.  This was too much for him. He wasn’t ready. But Kuroo didn’t stop, and Bokuto didn’t want him to. That’s what his mind said at least, his body on the other hand—

            Kuroo was lost in his own little world until he heard the change of pitch in Bokuto’s moans, the softness of them becoming heavier, more like grunts. Kuroo had one last experiment he wanted to run, but the curiosity it was based on had little more support than “I want to know.” Then again, that’s all it took for Kuroo. He kept his tongue and hands working in sync until he could feel the swelling of Bo’s shaft, at which point he moved to push Bokuto for the biggest load he could: the hand on Bokuto’s shaft shifted down to his base and gave a firm grip, the other pushed deeper into his ass and began toying with his prostate, all while Kuroo was under his balls nibbling at the soft spot at the back of his sack.

            Neither was prepared for the ensuing explosion.

            Bokuto had to hook the leg on Kuroo’s shoulder around him to keep steady as his body came completely off the couch, burying his hands in both Kuroo’s hair and whatever part of the couch he could keep a hold of the longest while he bucked due to the power of his orgasm. Whatever mess he had managed to make before today paled in comparison to the load raining down on his exposed body and the couch behind him right now. His eyes rolled as far back as they could, and the tightness of his grip on Kuroo’s hair was earning grunts that only vibrated that soft spot Kuroo was working.

            Kuroo’s eyes were wide at the spectacle he was seeing, but his hand never stopped milking, lest he not get every drop he could. He’d managed to work excessive loads out of a guy before, but he hadn’t considered that Bokuto was likely capable of impressive release on his own. Kuroo couldn’t lie, either, Bokuto looked hot as hell making such a mess of himself with an abandon that Kuroo had begun to miss. He lost track of how long the rain lasted, but didn’t miss his chance to lean back and observe his handiwork once Bokuto had finally twitched to a stop and dropped back down into his seat.

            “Damn Bo,” Kuroo mumbled whilst getting his phone out to steal a picture, sure he would never get a portrait like this painted again. “I was expecting a lot, but that was—“

            “Amazing,” Bokuto breathily finished for him, trying to remember what it was like to see straight.

            “Oh yeah,” Kuroo shook his head with a smirk on his face, “among other things.”

            Kuroo noticed Bokuto’s shirt beginning to fall back down without Bo holding it up, and quickly moved to pull it over his head and set it to the side so it wouldn’t get dirty. Instead, he took off his own shirt and cleaned up Bokuto the best he could so he wouldn’t get sticky—except for his dick of course. He needed that to stay slick for what came next. Bokuto continued to leave his legs spread wide, which Kuroo took as an invitation to continue.

            “Tsukki wasn’t lying,” Kuroo said whilst kissing at Bokuto’s body while guiding him to turn over, which he did eagerly, propping his arms on top of the couch and settling on his knees in a way that let his back dip in and his ass stick out. “It is _really_ hard to not want more of you.”

            Bokuto still couldn’t think clearly enough to speak, strong orgasms taking him a minute to recover from for obvious reasons, and Kuroo was not going to make that any easier. When Bokuto attempted to look back at him, Kuroo moved over him and leaned down to kiss and bite at his neck rather than allowing Bo any time for recovery. He settled for just trying to catch his breath.

            Kuroo grinded against Bokuto’s back to the rhythm of his breathing, following the arch in his back while his hands ran up his powerful thighs to find his ass. He was surprised how an ass that firm could have such a good grip to it, but he wasn’t about to complain.

            “Bo,” Kuroo whispered smoothly into Bokuto’s ear before beginning to nibble on the lobe. “The way you’re panting is telling me you’re worn out,” he said with a complementary smack on the ass, “but the way you’re grinding this against me feels _a lot_ like you want me to fuck you.”

             Bokuto tried to respond, but Kuroo groping at his ass and teasing his entrance with the tip of his cock made it difficult to focus. The exhilaration he was feeling was a kind that he had never felt before, every bit of this feeling like he was experiencing his first time all over again—but much, _much_ better.

             “I’m not lunging until I hear you say it,” Kuroo continued to purr in Bokuto’s ear while kissing at his neck, starting to give him a reach around as extra motivation. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

            Bokuto bit his lip, his sensitivity being pushed to new heights. “Y-Yes~”

            He let out a gasp that quickly turned into a very sharp moan as Kuroo’s shaft penetrated him, and shocked him with pure reach. While Bokuto outclassed most in terms of girth, Kuroo was gifted in length—something that Bokuto had to get used to very quickly. Kuroo wasted no time at all in taking full advantage of Bo already being loose, rolling his hips into Bokuto with loud smacks echoing every time they came crashing together.

            Bokuto got lost in bliss. Normally not on bottom, let alone receiving a dick that could nail depths he didn’t know could be so sensitive, he lost what little function he had left.

            Kuroo was loving the sight of a man the size of Bokuto melting underneath him, and needed him even more because of it. Since he’d already taken one picture, he decided it only made sense to get another in while he could. Getting a firm hold of Bokuto’s hip, Kuroo’s became a blur as he fucked him until his body began to tremble, making sure he could hold the pace by slowly bringing his hands away to free them up for the shot. After getting his phone from the side table, Kuroo took a fistful of Bo’s hair and tilted his head back just before nailing his G-spot, snapping the shot just as Bokuto’s eyes rolled back. His voyeuristic tendencies taking over, he knew he’d want to see this from the other side. Kuroo tapped to switch from photo to video and hit record, holding the phone out to the side and numerous other angles while he fucked Bokuto through another orgasm, possibly even two if his body locking was the indicator it appeared to be. Kuroo wrapped his free arm around Bokuto’s body and held him close, his hips slowing down but his thrusts getting stronger, starting to pant as his balls tightened and his cock grew more sensitive.

            He set up his own finish perfectly. Kuroo buried his face in Bokuto’s neck, looking directly into the camera as he freely came deep in Bokuto’s ass, his own body buckling against the other’s back as their bodies melted together, gasping for air when it was finally over.

            “That’s never leaving my gallery,” Kuroo mumbled to himself before tossing his phone to the side.

            “What was that,” Bokuto asked, almost dreamily, utterly exhausted in the best possible way.

            “Nothing Bo,” Kuroo answered with a kiss to quiet him. “Now how about we take a shower—“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in defiance!! Akaashi/Tsukishima perspective will come next! I'm trying not to go too smut heavy, bear with me while I find my bearings! Thank you guys so much for your patience. Love ya


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep this ball rolling! Gah I wish I could just sit at home and write, I love this. Hope you enjoy!

            Tsukishima casually prepared for his day job as a barista in the main bathroom upstairs, not at all distressed by the morning’s events. He popped in his contacts, as he hated his glasses getting in the way at his day job, and buttoned his shirt before looking himself in the mirror. Damn if he wasn’t good to look at. At least, that’s what he’d always been told. He wasn’t one to turn down a compliment, and being able to convince himself of it at the beginning of the day helped him have the confidence to believe it throughout the rest. He rustled his hair and eased his way downstairs, buckling his belt along the way.

            Akaashi, on the other hand, hadn’t stopped pacing since Bokuto and Kuroo left the house. He hadn’t left Tsukki’s side, and hadn’t stopped talking about that morning like it was a murder case that needed to be solved. Unlike Tsukishima, Akaashi could not see this situation as something that could wait. To him, this was a pressing matter of the utmost importance that required their attention _asap_ , or their relationship could be greatly affected in the worst possible ways.

            “How are you always this nonchalant?”

            Tsukishima looked over at Akaashi, who was still burning a path into the kitchen floor despite having finally taken a break from his pacing just minutes ago to get dressed—which, in Tsukki’s mind, should have given him time to calm down. “Why would I have a reason not to be?”

            “We just had our first slip up in years, all three of us looking at the same guy. You remember what happened last time.”

            “I remember it working out in the end, yes,” Tsukishima looked from the reflection in the TV screen he was using as a mirror back at Akaashi while putting on his name tag.

            “Well—Yeah, in the end, but it was hectic until then. And at least we got ahead of it that time, this literally came out of nowhere.”

            “It certainly made an interesting morning, I agree,” he replied calmly, sounding almost cheery despite putting on the billed hat that Akaashi knew he hated wearing for work.

            Akaashi leaned over the kitchen peninsula on his elbows, getting a bit frustrated. “I’m starting to think you’re just happy you got a good lay.”

            “A _great_ lay,” Tsukishima corrected him. “But that has nothing to do with my not having an issue with this morning.”

            Tsukishima turned around to find Akaashi on his knees atop the bar, looking down at him with those innocent but serious eyes that won him over in the first place. Akaashi took hold of Tsukki’s shoulders and pulled him in to kiss him, and kiss him deep. After a minute of making Tsukki shiver, Akaashi gently pulled back and pouted.

            “So you’re telling me, finding out someone new wants me after all this time doesn’t make you the _tiniest_ bit jealous?”

            “So you _want_ me to be jealous and upset?”

            “No but—It just makes me a little uneasy that it can roll off your back so weightlessly.”

            Tsukishima paused for a moment, then laughed. “I think you’re forgetting something, babe.”

            Akaashi cocked his head in confusion. “What am I missing?”

            Tsukki answered by taking Akaashi by the collar and pulling him back in for a kiss that had Akaashi arching his back by the end of it, replying after letting him go to catch his breath. “I was the first one to claim you. I was also the one to suggest sharing when we found Kuroo. Nothing is going to change how we feel for each other, especially how _I_ feel about _you._ I’m perfectly fine with you taking a chance with Bokuto. Worst case scenario, he messes up and I get to remind you where home is while spoiling you for a month. Best case,” he said with a chuckle, “you may even manage to get me to vote in favor of him.”

            Akaashi smiled. “Sometimes, I think you’re too aware of your role as the rock in this relationship.”

            “Sometimes,” Tsukki replied with a smile in return. “Now get down from there before you make me late for work. You know I love you in that position,” he said with a playful peck on Akaashi’s cheek before grabbing his keys from the counter and making his way to the door.

            Akaashi hopped down and grabbed his pack before having to catch up to Tsukishima and his long stride. Yesterday brought a lot of stress from numerous directions, and Tsukki convinced him a day at the studio would grant him the catharsis he needed.

            “I still don’t get the system you guys have for practicing,” Tsukishima complained as they got into his car.

            Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh, honestly entertained by this weekly encounter. “Babe, it makes total sense. You already know the club only lets the poles up for Friday and Saturday. We split our dancers between the Friday special, and the Saturday special, and the groups practice on opposing days so we’re not in each other’s way in the studio.”

            Tsukishima pulled out of their driveway and drove out of the neighborhood, heading to the studio building the club rented for these sessions. “Why cram it all into one weekend, though? You have the rest of the week. You practiced the entirety of the last week for your routine last night.”

            “Yeah, but that was after I made sure I had the time. Having these two set days guarantees us private studio time, and makes sure everyone in the dancer block gets time to work together. How else would we manage practicing as a group with everyone’s conflicting schedules?”

            “I guess,” Tsukishima mumbled.

            Akaashi couldn’t help but smirk at how pitiful Tsukki was being. “You were talking all that smack in the house, now you’re being all cute and pouty.”

            “It’s just been a while since we’ve had a weekend, Keiji. You hit the top of the card a few months ago, and ever since then you spend all day Saturday in the studio, and sometimes Sunday.”

            Akaashi took Tsukki’s hand from his lap and held it. “Kei, we talked about this. The body is like— “

            “—is like an instrument, you have to keep playing to keep improving. Yes, I remember your analogy. I just get frustrated, sometimes. I used to have weekends off for time with you and Kuroo, and now I’m working every weekend instead, just so I have something to do.”

            Akaashi pursed his lips, realizing how long it had been since they’d spent a weekend together, or gone on vacation. He knew Tsukki had more to say, so he waited.

            “I said I wasn’t jealous of Bokuto earlier. And I meant that,” Tsukki said with a pause, then a sigh. “But I have to admit I am jealous of the week he got to have with you.” Tsukishima parked outside of the building and looked over at Akaashi. “I’m not saying I want you to slow down or anything like that, I’m proud of your progress here. Just schedule some ‘us’ time soon, yeah?”

            Akaashi nodded, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend lovingly. “I will. Soon. I promise.”

            Tsukishima kissed him twice before letting him out of the car. “I’m holding you to it. Tell the boys I said hey when you get in there.”

            With a last smile and wave, Tsukishima drove off and Akaashi was left in front of the studio.

            Akaashi took a deep breath, and let his head drop on the exhale. This was not the first time they’d had this discussion. Ever since the beginning of their relationship, right after Akaashi graduated, Akaashi had been lost. He was good at a great number of things, but was never able to find a “niche”. He’d pick a specialty, get tunnel vision, and his relationship would eventually be affected. Getting his job at the club had proven to be no different. At first, Akaashi was just a bartender alongside Tsukki to earn some money during a dry spell with his art. Once the owner got a look at Akaashi, though, he decided he would be much better off working the floor and “showing off that pretty face of his”. It wasn’t until Akaashi had let his ability to dance slip to a group of regulars that the powers-that-be agreed he needed to be on the stage every weekend.

            He started off in the background, like the new guy he was helping train today. But, Akaashi quickly got cheered to the front of the stage, and eventually, to the main event spot. That was when he began to take his preparation seriously, and ended up right back at this point in the cycle.

            “But _this_ time,” Akaashi mumbled to himself as he made his way into the building, “it’s different.” He picked his head up as he got closer to the studio he was assigned to, and put on his confident smile. “I’m going to excel in this, affirm my position at the head of the stage. And then I can slow down, take it easy.”

           

* * *

            Akaashi couldn’t even get in the door well before hearing a loud thud that made him chuckle without even looking to see who it was. It was obvious~

            “Aaagh, Tobio-chan! How many times do you have to fall on your ass before you listen to what I’m telling you?!”

            “Maybe if you weren’t such an _ass_ Oikawa, it’d be easier to!”

            If anything was going to lighten Akaashi’s mood, it was this; Kageyama Tobio was one of their two new performers that had been picked up. Per management, the kid had talent that could be easily applied. The mistake, in Akaashi’s mind, was assigning him to the schedule with the professional asshole, Oikawa Tohru.

            “What’s he trying now, Oikawa?” Akaashi kicked off his sweats and adjusted his dance shorts, surveying the scene.

            Kageyama was flat on his back next to his pole, Oikawa standing over him with a hand on his hip and the other spread across his face like he couldn’t bare the sight. Oikawa looked back to see Akaashi had arrived and almost immediately threw up his hands like he could finally admit defeat, and pass the problem to someone else. “Finally you get here,” he almost yelled making his way over. “How dare you leave me to train _him_ by myself for this long!”

            “…I’m only fifteen minutes late,” Akaashi replied with a raised eyebrow.

            “That’s fifteen minutes too long, Keiji-kun. You deal with him while I go get towels to clean him off the floor with when he drops again.”

            Akaashi tried not to laugh as Oikawa stormed off and out the door, never able to get used to how incompatible these two were. He walked over to Kageyama and helped him up, dusting him off even though they both knew the floors were clean.

            “How do you even deal with him on a regular basis,” Kageyama asked, scowling at the ground Oikawa had walked on.

            “It’s not hard for anyone but you,” Akaashi replied with a chuckle. “Now, what were you trying before you dropped like a rock?”

            Kageyama _tskk_ ed and looked off toward the mirror wall. “Shittykawa told me to run through the routine from last night again so he could see if some mistakes he saw were flukes or if I couldn’t hit my spots. You know that swan thing he does into the last rotation we do?”

            Akaashi nodded.

            “I tried to do it myself, but I didn’t have the timing for it…and almost fell on my face.”

            “Well, it’s an original move of his. It would take some time to learn it without a guide.”

            “Like I’d ask _him_ to— “

            “That’s not what I’m suggesting. Besides, that’s obviously not how you learn.”

            Kageyama looked at Akaashi slightly taken aback.

            “It’s not like it’s a mystery. All your sempais saw your first dance session. Everything you blatantly didn’t know how to do, you’d look to someone else doing it and have it down in a few more tries. By the end of that audition day you’d impressed everyone, and obviously, you’re still here so it continues to be the case.”

            Kageyama failed to keep himself from letting out a huff in frustration. “What are you saying, Akaashi?”

            “What I’m saying is: what do you expect from practicing? Because if it’s just to do what Oikawa can do, or what anyone else can do for that matter, you aren’t going to learn anything at all.”

             Kageyama eyes cut off to the side, competitive by nature but hating when it became so obvious. When he looked back up to Akaashi, he was visibly lessening that load to take in what his senpai was saying. “What do I need to do?”

             Akaashi held up a CD case to him, and tipped it back when Kageyama tried to reach for it. “I can see how badly you want to succeed in this. And I get that. But the road starts with _you_ ,” he emphasized by jabbing the case against Kageyama’s chest. “Learn the routine. Learn this move. But what matters most is that you learn your own style.”

             Kageyama was beginning to get flustered at the power behind Akaashi’s gaze as he spoke, his features stoic but an inspiring fire in his eyes.

             Both turned as the far door opened to let a towel bearing Oikawa into the room, but Akaashi continued quietly. “It may be his maneuver now,” he said as he set the case in Kageyama’s hand, “but there’s nothing stopping you from making it _yours_ in your own way.”

             Kageyama nodded, turning the case in hands. “Thank you, Akaashi-san.”

             “You’re welcome. Now go put it in your bag before he gets over here.” Akaashi swatted his ass as he passed to make him hustle, now speaking where Oikawa could easily hear, “And get ready to run it _again_ , I’m walking to the speaker and you better make it back to your pole before the starting drop!”

             “What’s this Keiji-kun,” Oikawa asked when he met Akaashi at the bench, “you’re going to help me train Tobio instead sticking to your corner this time?”

             “I already had my night last night,” Akaashi said, feeling better. “Looks like you could use the help, anyway.”

            Oikawa scoffed, smirking at the jab while watching Akaashi start the song. “So now you’re questioning me too, eh? It wasn’t too long ago I was helping train you too.”

            “Yeah,” Akaashi cracked a smile, “you really helped me butt in on your spot light.”

             Oikawa actually laughed at that one. “Something has gotten into you, Akaashi. I don’t know what it is, but if you think it will crack the ego of a king long enough to train Tobio, I am all for it.”

            The two sat quietly for a moment, studying Kageyama together and making notes for corrections to be made. Akaashi couldn’t keep quiet for long though, heavy thoughts being on his mind.

            “Oikawa.”

            “Hm?”

            “How are you and Iwaizumi?”

            “That’s an odd question, don’t you think?”

            “I’m just curious.”

             Oikawa took a deep breath, and thought for a moment after calculating that his answer was going to mean something to Akaashi. “We’re good. He still hasn’t had a jealousy fit, despite me trying my best to get him to come fuck me in my dressing room to remind me who I belong to. We’ve gotten along a lot better since I stopped dancing every night, thanks to you moving up the card and others getting recruited. We don’t feel so…stretched thin.”

            Akaashi looked ahead, never looking away from Kageyama, but took in every word Oikawa was saying—minus the sex part, even though he did need that humor too. He was thankful Oikawa was so good with reading people at moments like this. “So you don’t mind having to step back?”

            “Not at all! I did at first, I can’t lie. I was furious. But the more I was at home the more he had a reason to be, too, and that led to us feeling closer. More “at home” in the house. We’d only just moved in together a month or two before you and I started alternating Fridays, and it was much more awkward then since we hardly spent time there. This time has helped tremendously in finding our groove.”

            That got Akaashi to look over. Oikawa’s cocky, smug expression had melted into a very simple, happy, smile as he thought about his relationship. It wasn’t until he got to see that look that it truly hit Akaashi how right Tsukki had been in the car.

_How long has it been since I caught Kei or Tetsurou smiling like that?_

 

_*THUD*_

            “Damnit, Tobio-chan!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's where I have to ask: How will you guys feel about seeing other people's perspectives in the future? It's an idea I'm pondering, having some ideas for. Tell me what you're thinking! Also, don't forget: Suggestions are totally cool if you have them. Even just rambling can kill my writer's block

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first go at this whole writing thing, hope you enjoyed and their should be regular updates coming! Leave me comments with ideas, opinions or criticisms


End file.
